Dane Story 1 of 3
by Bookworm06
Summary: Working on a cure for Barnabas' returned curse, Julia is distracted by someone from her past. What, if any, will be the consequences for Barnabas? Set after the series ended.
1. Chapter 1

Dane

Chapter 1

Collinwood 1971

Julia sighed and stretched the stiffness out of her back and shoulders. Glancing at her watch, she was surprised to find it late afternoon. She had been at the Old House since early that morning, and she still felt no further forward.

She rubbed her eyes, and returned her attention to the blood sample under the microscope, sighing wearily. Whatever was keeping Barnabas a vampire was eluding her, and she disliked mysteries. Especially where Barnabas and a cure for him, where concerned.

They had returned from 1840 over three months ago, both hoping that his cure then, would carry on in their own time. For awhile, it seemed that it would. Barnabas had been able to function during the day, and he couldn't have been happier. Julia was filled with hope, for the future; not once since their return had he mentioned Angelique's name.

Her close declaration of love for him still remained unspoken between them.

For reasons of his own, Barnabas was keeping his own counsel on the matter.

His expression had revealed that he had understood what she had been about to say, but the time was not yet right to voice such thoughts a loud. The smile he had offered her as he walked out into the sun for the first time, was that of one friend to another, but the look in his hazel eyes had been quite another. Which had made his admission of love for Angelique that much harder to understand and accept. She was slowly beginning to resign herself to the fact, that she would forever remain a friend to Barnabas. And yet that look in his eyes, haunted her, promising more if she waited.

Then, mere weeks after returning from 1840, the curse had returned, and Julia was at a loss as to the reason why. And after weeks of trying, the answer was as far away as ever. But she wouldn't give up; that she refused to do.

/

A sliver coloured car, stopped just outside the gate that indicated the beginning of the vast Collins Estate. A tall thin man, with sandy hair climbed out, a piece of paper in his hand. He studied it briefly, before hesitantly approaching the gate. Sure that a nameplate or other such sign, would indicate that he was at least on the right path.

Seeing none, he glanced at the paper again, making sure he hadn't taken a wrong turn at some point. Everything indicated that he was right, so he climbed back into his car, and slowly headed through the gate, and up the long driveway.

Julia sighed in frustration. Normally she could concentrate for much longer and far better than this. As a doctor, she expected to feel helpless at least at some point, but this was ridiculous. She rose from her stool, feeling stiff and cramped. Taking her notebook, she headed up the cellar steps; perhaps a short break would give her the answers she needed.

When she entered the drawing room, she found it empty; she frowned, wondering where Willie might be. Settling down in Barnabas' favourite chair, she engrossed herself in study. The lingering scent of Barnabas' cologne soothed her, and she began to relax. Somehow, sitting in his chair made her feel that much closer to him…

Abruptly she startled awake, what was she thinking of, sleeping at a time, when there was so much work to be done. She rose from the chair, hastily, and returned to the cellar. It would soon be dusk, and she wanted to have at least some idea of what was happening to him.

/

The stranger stared at the house, stretching towards the sky, in front of him. Brooding was a word that sprang easily to his mind. Well, if this wasn't the right place, then he was well up the proverbial creek.

His knuckled rapped loudly on the stout doors, and thrusting his hands in his light jacket, he stared out at the grounds.

He was about to knock again, when the door creaked open, and a dour woman, peered out.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, her hands fidgeting nervously with the apron she was wearing.

His smile was friendly, if somewhat unsure, and Mrs Johnson began to relax.

"Mrs Collins?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm Mrs Johnson, the housekeeper. You must mean Mrs Stoddard?"

"Then, this is Collinwood?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes, that's right."

"Maybe you can help. I was told that Julia Hoffman lives here. Doctor Julia

Hoffman?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dane

Chapter 2

Mrs Johnson's expression became friendlier at the mention of Julia's name.

"Oh, you know the doctor?"

The man chuckled, lightly. His eyes sparkled with friendly mirth. "That I do," he said. "Is she here?"

"Who is it, Mrs Johnson?" asked a new voice, from behind the housekeeper.

She turned to find Elizabeth standing by the drawing room doors.

"A...friend of Dr Hoffman's," she explained, hesitating slightly on his relation to the good doctor.

Liz moved to the door. "Can we help?" she asked. "I'm Mrs. Stoddard."

The stranger bowed his head slightly. "I was looking for Julia Hoffman, Mrs. Stoddard. I was told that she was living here?"

"I'm afraid she isn't here just now. She's visiting with my cousin, Barnabas." She opened the door wider, "But you can wait for her, if you wish."

Disappoint flashed across his handsome face, on hearing Julia was out. At Elizabeth's offer, his easy smile returned. "Are you sure I wouldn't be disturbing you, Mrs Stoddard? I can easily come back.."

Liz smiled. "It's no in convenience, Mr." she paused over his name.

"Oh please forgive me!" he said, in an embarrassed tone. "I'm Dane Spencer. A friend of Julia's."

Darkness was beginning to settle, as Barnabas began to stir, in his coffin.

Wakefulness came slowly, beginning first with an awareness of the coming night. Then, to his sensitive hearing, would come the sounds that were beyond a human's normal hearing range. Somewhere in the cellar where he rested, a mouse tentatively went about his nocturnal business.

In response to the mouse, his keen sense of smell indicated a potential blood source, and his fangs reacted instinctively. With long practice, and with Julia's help, he had learned to control the power of the bloodlust, when he first awakened.

Fully aware of his surroundings, he lifted the lid of his coffin, and rose; hating to spend in a moment more inside it's confines than he had to. A heartbeat told him, that Julia was nearby.

Roger Collins shook Dane's hand, after Elizabeth had introduced them. "So, Mr. Spencer, you're a friend of Julia's," he stated. "Have you known her long?"

Dane smiled his easy smile. "Please, call me Dane. All my friends do. As for Julia, well, we've been friends since childhood. When she left to pursue a medical career, we kept in touch for a while. But our lives took different paths, and when I moved abroad to work, we lost touch. Since my work has brought me back home, I thought I'd take some time to look up an old friend."

Roger nodded. "I guess Julia will be surprised to see you...Dane," he said, pausing only slightly before using his new acquaintance's first name. "Are you planning to stay in Collinsport, long?"

Dane sighed. "I'd like to. But my business has a habit of catching up with me. But Collinsport has a local that I like. Reminds me a lot of home."

"It's strange that Julia never mentioned you to us, isn't it?" asked Roger, innocently, fighting the urge to ask outright just what his 'business' might be.

Dane shrugged. "I wouldn't say so. We haven't been in touch for several years. It was only after a lot of effort, that I found her at all."

"You must value her friendship a great deal, to go to so much trouble," probed Roger.

"Julia is a remarkable woman, Mr. Collins," said Dane, soberly. "Surely you have noticed it yourself, otherwise why would you endeavour to find all you can about me." He grinned, and chuckled, at Roger's look of guilt. "Mr. Collins, believe me, I mean Julia no harm. I came simply to renew an old friendship. And I'm pleased that she has such sincere friends to look out for her."

"Well, Dane, since you put it that way...care to join me in a brandy."

"Thank you," said Dane politely.

"And while we're on the subject...call me Roger."

When Barnabas entered Julia's work area, she was bent over the worktable, making notes. She leaned over to recheck her findings under the microscope, before returning to her notes.

He watched her for a few minutes before making his presence known. "Have you discovered anything new, Julia?" he asked going over to her.

She looked up, a smile of greeting on her face, which slowly dissolved into regret. "If you mean a cure no, but I think I might have found a partial answer. Look at this."

She moved so that he could see the slide for himself.

Under the lens he saw a mass of cells that seemed to be 'attacking' each other. He looked up at her, enquiringly.

"For some reason, your cells have mutated. Your normal cells have turned against each other, and have begun attacking each other, as they would a virus. It explains why I had difficulty when Jeb reinstated the curse."

"But Angelique was able to remove the curse," said Barnabas, puzzled.

"The only explanation is, that she removed only her curse. Jeb's curse was weakened, for a short time, until we returned back to our own time." She paused thinking. "I ran another analysis of the serum I used before, and I can't find any reason why it didn't work. I've been working on a serum that might work to ease your need for blood, until I can find a more permanent cure. I still have a few tests to do. But it should be ready by tomorrow

night."

Barnabas listened to her news with deepening gloom. The prognosis wasn't encouraging, but he knew that Julia would do her best. He knew she would do more than her best. Challenges always brought out the fighter in her.

"I'm sorry Barnabas."

Her voice broke into his thoughts. "There's no need for apologies, Julia," he said coming back to their discussion. "It isn't your fault. I know if there is an answer, you'll find it."

"The question is when?" she put her hands in her lab coat pocket. "I wish the news was more encouraging than it is. I'll need to work on this for a few more hours, and then I'll call it a night."

He watched her, seeing weariness in her movements; new lines around her eyes. She had been working almost non-stop since the night the curse had returned. He also noticed that she'd lost weight over the past few weeks.

She was, as usual, overdoing it. And all for him, to free him from a curse, they both detested, for different reasons. But more than that, far much more than that, because she loved him. There had been a time once, when he had laughed at the very idea, but not anymore. She had become too important to him, as a friend and as something much more. But that would have to wait. But perhaps there was something he could do for her right now.

"I was going to visit at Collinwood," he said, continuing to watch her in her work. "Will you join me?"

"I have too much to do here, Barnabas," she said, adjusting the magnification on the lens, and adding some amber substance to the blood sample on the slide.

He went over to her, and put his hands on hers. She looked up, at first angry that she'd been disturbed at a crucial time. "I insist that you join me, Julia," he said seriously. "You've done enough for one night."

"But -."

"I insist, Julia," he repeated more forcefully this time.

Resigned to the fact that he would have his way, even if he had to physically carry or drag her out, she complied. Perhaps he was right, and a night away from the complex problem would help her think of other avenues to pursue.

They entered Collinwood together. As they were removing their coats, Roger

came out of the drawing room.

"So you two have returned, from delving into musty old books! How is that book coming along?"

"Slowly," said Barnabas carefully. "Tonight, Julia and I have agreed on a respite from our research."

"I see," said Roger, jovially. "That's just as well."

"What do you mean by that Roger?" asked Julia curious to his tone.

"You have a visitor, Julia."

"Me?" she asked obviously surprised by the news. "Who?"

At that moment Dane walked into the foyer. "Hello, Julia," he said. "It's been a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Many thanks as always for the reviews. They are alwys appreciated.**

Dane

Chapter 3

Julia stared at Dane, as though she didn't quite believe that he was really there. "Dane?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "Dane, it's really you!" she said, finally acknowledging what her eyes where telling her.

With a bright smile, he moved over to her, and swept her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Then holding her at arms length, he gazed at her. "You haven't changed one bit, Julia," he said in wonder. "You're still the Julia Hoffman I remember."

Julia's smile spoke volumes to him. "Dane, it's so good to see you!" she said happily. "How did you ever find me?"

Dane glanced in Barnabas' direction, and his easy smile, and easy going manner, faulted slightly, as he regarded the man that had entered with Julia. There was something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. And he didn't like it.

Julia glanced back at Barnabas, and immediately went to his side.

"Barnabas, I'd like you to meet Dane Spencer. We grew up together," she said for his benefit. "Dane, this is Barnabas Collins, an English cousin of Elizabeth and Roger."

For Julia's benefit, Dane smiled, and offered his hand. "Mr. Collins," he said, cordially. His dislike of this Collins cousin growing.

"Mr. Spencer," said Barnabas equally cordial. Something about this friend of Julia's told him to watch him carefully.

Introductions over with, Roger ushered them into the drawing room. While Julia and Dane seated themselves on the sofa, Barnabas remained standing by the fire, watching Dane, warily. His immediate dislike of the man puzzled him. He was a friend of Julia's, and that should have been enough, but strangely, it wasn't. He senses perceived him as a potential threat to both his survival and Julia's safety. The question that bothered him most was: what was it that Dane Spencer wanted?

"So, you really became a doctor," said Dane, proudly. "I always knew that you would."

Julia laughed self-consciously. "Believe me, it took a lot of effort. And that was just to be taken seriously."

Dane took her hand in his, and patted it. Barnabas glared at him. "I always believed in your ability. And in two completely different fields to boot!" he marvelled. "Quite an accomplishment."

"For a woman," she said, finishing his unspoken thought.

"Most certainly not!" Dane protested.

Julia smiled, pleased at his compliment. "Are you planning to stay in Collinsport for long?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if my business allows me to, I plan to stay for a few days at least," he explained carefully, feeling someone watching him intensely.

"Do you have somewhere to stay, Dane?" asked Roger, joining in the conversation.

"I've a room at the Collinsport Inn," he said. "It's meets my needs."

Roger bit his lip in thought. "Well, no doubt, you and Julia will have a lot of catching up to do. Why not consider staying here, as our guest?"

"Roger, I couldn't possibly!" protested Dane, shocked.

"Why ever not?" asked Roger, spreading his hands. "We have the room, and you must admit, it would give you the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Julia. We'd love to have you."

Dane looked from Roger to Julia, indecisive. "Well, I must admit it sounds appealing," he mused. "And it would give me more time with Julia.. It's decided. Thank you Roger. If your sure."

"Of course I am. Then it's settled. You can bring you things tomorrow. I'll have Mrs Johnson prepare a room for you."

Dane turned to gaze at Julia, thrilled at the turn of events. "I can't even begin to thank you, Roger," began Julia, but Roger brushed off her thanks, with a wave of his hand. "It's the least we could do, Julia. You're almost like one of the family."

Everyone seemed pleased at how things were turning out; all except Barnabas.

Dane turned his attention to Barnabas, aware of the other's intense gaze on him. "So, you're from England, Mr. Collins?" he asked conversationally.

"That's right," said Barnabas, stiffly.

"Which part?"

"London."

"Really?" asked Dane, rising an eyebrow. "I lived there, for a while a few years ago. We must compare notes, sometime."

"Yes, we should," Barnabas agreed, without enthusiasm.

The conversation continued, with Barnabas only joining in, when spoken to.

His instant dislike of Dane still bothered him. There was nothing in his manner that warranted any of his doubts or suspicions. He was everything that he would expect a childhood friend of Julia's to be. So what was it about him, that made him react this way?

Trying to analyse the problem, was rapidly becoming the least of his worries, as he felt the bloodlust begin to tug. He could ignore it, for only so long. And he was beginning to reach the limits of his endurance.

"...Barnabas?." From a distance, Julia's concerned question broke through his clouded thoughts. He blinked at her dazedly for a few minutes, before recognition returned.

"Barnabas, are you all right?" she asked again.

Obviously something had happened. Something he couldn't quite remember. He didn't want to remain and find out. He stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. He frowned slightly. Hadn't he be been standing? Deciding it was unimportant; she made his excuses to leave.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some air," he said hastily. "Mr. Spencer, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Collins. I hope you'll feel better soon," he said, offering him his hand. Barnabas looked at it, and slowly shook it with his free hand.

"Barnabas," said Julia in a tone she used when in front of others, when she was worried about him. "I'll come with you."

"That won't be necessary, Julia. Besides, you can't very well leave your…" his voice trailed off, as the need for blood began to overwhelm him. He swallowed. "Excuse me," he said, and quickly left the room.

Alarmed, Julia turned to Dane and Roger, "I'm sorry, but I...I need to talk to him. Dane."

"It's all right, Julia, we understand, don't we, Roger?"

"Of course," said Roger, nodding his head. "Barnabas didn't seem himself at all. I hope you will be able to help him, Julia."

Julia repressed a sigh. "So do I," she said, despairingly. "So, do I."

She turned to Dane. "I may be some time. Barnabas can be... stubborn when it comes to his health."

"I understand. Besides, from tomorrow, we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Julia smiled, briefly, before hurrying out after Barnabas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **This is the last chapter I'll post for now, as I'm going away from a few days tomorrow. I'll post more when I get back. Any _italics _denote flashbacks.

Dane

Chapter 4

Outside Julia found no sign of Barnabas. It didn't entirely surprise her. He could shape-shift into a bat after all. Though he didn't usually take advantage of his shape shifting abilities often, preferring to lead as normal a life as was possible for him. Only when the urge for blood was too powerful for him to control, would he then use his powers the curse had given him.

Unaware of her actions, she lifted her head to the night sky, searching for even a small sign that he might still be around. Over the years, she had learned to identify Barnabas from the more normal bat population of Collinwood. She'd discovered; that apart from his larger size to the other bats, his sense of direction was more developed.

Sighing, she turned back to the front door, her hand pausing on the doorknob. She didn't really want to go back and join Dane and Roger. Though she was genuinely pleased to see Dane after so many years, her concern for Barnabas was too great. His reaction to the return to the curse had been heartbreaking and frightening. She closed her eyes at the memory.

_They had returned from the past a little over three weeks, when Barnabas began to feel strangely. It had begun slowly at first; bright light began hurting his eyes. Then he complained of feeling cold, even when he could stand being in the sun. Blood tests had revealed nothing wrong. Then, less than three nights after the first symptoms had begun, Julia had found he leaning against his chair, clutching his chest, his face ghostly white, and his eyes filled with both pain and fear. Heart attack had been the first thought to rush through her mind_.

_She'd rushed to his side, her doctor's training taking over immediately. The hand that was clutching his chest trembled violently. There were beads of sweat on his upper lip, and on his forehead, but when she touched the hand that clutched the chair, in a death grip, was stone cold. He closed his eyes, and winced, a groan escaping his clenched teeth._

_He sagged against the chair, as his knees buckled. Supporting him as best she could, she tried to bring him to the front of the chair, so he could sit. He never made it. With a croak, he collapsed at her feet, unmoving, his face paler than she'd ever seen it._

_All attempts to revive him failed. She could find no pulse, no sign of life. It was then, that she realised the truth. He had reverted again. Her own despair at the impact of the truth was forgotten in her desire to protect him, and prepare for the coming dawn. With Willie's help, they carried him to the basement, and the coffin that they had hidden, hoping never to see it's like again._

_He had remained in the coffin, the next night, and Julia feared that he really was dead. But the second night, he had finally risen. At the knowledge of his reversion, he uttered a howl of rage and despair, before vanishing in front of her and Willie's eyes._

_It had been a further week, before he had been 'sane' enough for her to begin working on a treatment._

She opened her eyes, coming back to the present. It had been months since that terrifying night, and they had made no further progress. She wished she could help him but the truth was, she no longer knew how. All her attempts had met with failure, and she didn't know where to begin next. She hated failure. It had never sat well with her. She had overcome male prejudice to become a doctor, and she wasn't about to let the problem over Barnabas' cure defeat her now. Turning away from Collinwood, she headed towards the Old House; she had work to do.

Barnabas lurked in the shadows of the waterfront. Up a head, a young woman was walking alone after an argument with her boyfriend. He'd flown overhead, already targeting her as his victim. If the young man had not left, when he had, Barnabas would have found a way to deal with him.

For now, the vampire was in control; the veneer of the polished, sophisticated gentleman he once had been, was gone, replaced by a viscous predator.

His fangs descended, in anticipation, as the young woman drew closer. Under more normal conditions, he would have felt pity and horror for what he was about to do. But now, all he could think about was what she would unwillingly give him, to continue his parasitic existence. The bloodlust overwhelmed him, driving him on; feed or perish.

He waited until she had passed his hiding place, and then stealthy slipped from out of the shadows. He paced after her, stalking her as a lion would its prey, choosing his moment.

Then, with lightning speed, he grabbed her behind, his hand clamping on her mouth to stifle any cries, titling her head as he did so, to reveal her throat. Opening his mouth, revealing his fangs, and then plunged them into the soft flesh of her exposed throat. Instantly her struggles ceased, leaving him free to feed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Was feeling a bit generous, after I managed to finish the packing ealier than expected. Enoy!

Dane

Chapter 5

Willie paused on the steps leading down into the cellar, a tray laden with food in his hand. A distant glow showed that Julia was still hard at work, trying to find a cure for Barnabas.

He sighed; hoping that would be successful. When Barnabas had first been cured, things had been good for awhile; at least he didn't have to worry that every knock on the door, could be a potential threat that would lead to Barnabas being discovered. Life had been simpler, if not easier.

He carried on down the steps, and walked the length of the hall, then entered Julia's makeshift lab. She was bent over her microscope, checking yet another sample. He put the tray down close by, noting that the food and coffee he brought down hours earlier still remained untouched.

"I brought you some fresh coffee, Julia," he said hesitantly, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Just leave over there, " said Julia, not looking up from her work. "I'll drink it later."

That had been exactly what she had said before too. He sighed again, wondering what Barnabas would say, to get her to eat.

"It'd be better if you drank it while it's hot, Julia. The first's gone cold."

She looked up for the first time since he's entered. "Oh?" she said absently, then noticed the small collection of food and cups that had begun to form. "Thank you," she said, reaching for the fresh coffee, and taking a sip. She closed her eyes briefly. "Hmm, that tastes good!"

Willie began to gather the other plates and cups, placing them on the tray.

He turned to leave, and then stopped. "Can you help him, Julia?" he asked his tone hopeful.

She sighed deeply, and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "I honestly don't know, Willie," she said, shaking her head. "Everything I've tried is useless. There is a way to defeat this, I know! But finding it," she stopped unable to go on.

"There was another attack in the village last night," said Willie, taking the folded newspaper from his back jeans pocket, and handing it to Julia.

"Was she seriously hurt?" she asked, taking the paper from him, and opening it up.

"Nah, just the usual talk about a loss of blood and strange wounds on the throat. He's getting out of control Julia," Willie said plainly worried. "It's happening too often. He can't control it as well as he used to."

"I know!" said Julia exasperated, tossing the paper down. "I'm trying the best I can!"

"I didn't mean..." spluttered Willie holding up his hands defensively.

"I know Willie, " said Julia, calming down. "I just feel so useless. I'll do all I can for him, Willie. There's something I'm missing, but what!" She stopped, looking thoughtful. "Willie, where did Barnabas tell you put those journals of Dr. Lang?"

"In the attic. Do you think you might find the answer there?"

"It's a possibility, Willie. Also, see if my notes from 1897 are with them, would you?"

"Sure Julia!" he said eagerly, and grabbing the tray hurried out to do as Julia had asked.

/

Dane arrived at Collinwood shortly after eleven o'clock. Roger greeted him, eagerly, and ushered him into the drawing room, after instructing Mrs. Johnson, to take Dane's suitcase up to his room.

"Join me in a brandy?" he asked, as his guest entered the room, and made himself at home.

"No thanks. It's a...little early," he said, with his easy smile.

Roger shrugged, and said, "Julia's out I'm afraid. Once she and Barnabas are on one of their little projects, you hardly ever seem them."

"Oh?" asked Dane raising an eyebrow. "Is Barnabas feeling better today?"

"I couldn't say," said Roger with another shrug. "Julia, left early this morning, and nobody has seen either of them. I could send David, my son, to the Old House, if you like?"

"No that's alright. She seemed concerned about your cousin last night. If I know Julia, she wouldn't appreciate being disturbed while she has a patient to treat."

"As you like. But, I thought she'd be here to greet you. After all, you are close friends."

"I've waited this long to see her, I can wait that bit longer, if I have to."

/

"Are these what chya looking for Julia?" asked Willie, carrying several boxes into the lab.

She looked up from her notes, and smiled at the sight. "Put them down here, Willie," she said, clearing a space. He puffed out his cheeks and hastily dropped the boxes. "There are million more where those came from," he wheezed, slumping into a chair.

Julia delved into the box and brought out a journal. Leafing through she discarded it, and dove for another. Again, she leafed through it, only to discard it.

"Didn't Dr. Lang cure Barnabas through that experiment with Adam?" he asked curiously. "You aren't going to go through all that again are ya? Diggin' up dead people." he's voice trailed off, and he shivered at the grisly thought.

"No, we're not going to do all that, Willie," said Julia her voice betraying slightly her own horror at the thought. "But Eric mentioned a formula which helped Barnabas before. Perhaps, I can duplicate it. At least it will be a place to start."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Boredom is beginning to outweigh the pain, from the ruptured ligament in my right ankle. Pain meds are helping slightly so i thought I would post another chapter. Thanks as always for the reviews, and for your patience while my foot heals. 12 weeks on crutches sounds too long :(

Chapter 6

Julia sighed as she sank into the sofa in the drawing room at Collinwood. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, as she finally allowed herself to relax. The problem over a cure for Barnabas, had been a thorn in her side for months, but she felt, finally, that she was at last on the right track.

"Would you look at that?" said a voice suddenly, making her open her eyes. Dane stood in front of her, looking down at her fondly, smiling that easy smile of his, that had drove all the local girls wild.

"Dane!" she'd completely forgotten about him. She began to rise, but he gently pushed her back. "Stay right were you are," he said, sitting himself down beside her, and looking at her intently. "How's Mr. Collins today?"

"Mr. Collins? Oh, you mean Barnabas. He's much better today," she said, suddenly feeling awkward in discussing him.

Dane watched her intently, as she rose from the sofa, and walked the distance to the window, her arms folded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't return when you left, last night. Barnabas and I had a few things to discuss," she said from the window, after a few minutes silence.

Dane rose, from where he was sitting and came up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she tensed under his touch. "Come and sit down, Julia," he invited gently. "You're all tense and that's not like you. Besides, we have a lot to catch up on. Or aren't you as pleased to see me, as you were last night?"

She turned and smiled wearily at him. "Of course I am. I'm just a little tired. Barnabas thinks I've been working too hard."

"And looking at you, I'd have to agree with him," agreed Dane, seriously. "I take it, that your research isn't going well?"

"Research?" asked Julia sharply, suddenly feeling defensive. "What do you mean?"

Dane frowned, at a loss as why Julia should be so cagey about her work. "Roger said that you and Barnabas were working on some history or something. I assumed that it wasn't going well? Am I wrong?"

She sighed again, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dane. You're right; the research hasn't been going well. But, I think I might have found a solution."

"Well that's good. Isn't Barnabas with you?" he asked, quickly changing the subject, and looking around for the man himself.

"No, he's in Bangor today, checking on some of our findings," said Julia, in explanation. "But he'll be back some time tonight."

Dane quickly hid his relieved expression that Mr. Barnabas Collins, wouldn't be bursting in on them unexpectedly. He's instant dislike of the man, was no longer a concern for him. Let Barnabas Collins watch out for himself.

"So, what have you been up to, all these years?" asked Dane jovially. "Apart from becoming a doctor that is?"

Julia laughed, her smile brightening her face. Dane suspected that she hadn't laughed for some time, and he promised that he would find a way for her to laugh a lot more.

"It took hard work and dedication to get where I am now. I had to fight just to be taken seriously. But I'd do it all again." She said, returning to the sofa. After a moment's hesitation, Dane followed.

Dane took her hand in his, and she gripped it, with a fierce intensity.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, his dark eyes, sparkling.

Colour rose in her cheeks, and she looked away from the intensity of his gaze. "Now, I've embarrassed you," he said, apologetically.

"No, you didn't," said Julia forcing herself to look at him. "I'd just forgotten how much of a flatterer you could be." She smiled at him again. "I have missed you, Dane."

"Not as much as I've missed you," he said quietly, reaching out to gently touch her cheek. She quickly got to her feet, and moving a few steps away from the sofa.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's nothing to do with you," she turned to face him again. "It's been years since we saw each other, and people change. I've changed. I'm not the same person you remember."

"You could never change, Julia," he said coming to stand a few steps away from her. "But I understand what you're saying. There's some one new in your life."

"Yes, there is someone," she said sadly, and turned away from him.

Dane detected the sadness in her reply, and was both concerned and alarmed. Why would the acknowledgement cause her such sadness? What kind of man, was he, to treat her this way?

"Does he know you love him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Dane, if you don't mind."

"I see," he said, tightly. "I didn't mean to cause you pain, Julia."

"You haven't. I've accepted long ago, that I'll only be a friend to him."

"Then he's a fool," said Dane simply.

Julia smiled wanly. "It's a little more complicated than that, but maybe he's not the only fool." She was silent for a few moments, a wistful look in her eyes, and then she visibly brought herself back to reality, and asked, "So, what about you? Isn't Diane with you?"

Now it was his turn to be silent. "Diane and I divorced a few years back.

She took Julian with her."

"Oh, Dane I am sorry," she said, her own despair over Barnabas forgotten.

"The only thing I'm sorry about is not seeing my son," he looked up at her, his eyes showing what she wanted most to see in another, "or marrying the girl I should have."


	7. Chapter 7

Dane

Chapter 7

**A/N** Many thanks for the reviews and well wishes. They are always appreciated.

A look that both Willie and Julia - if she could have seen it - would have recognised, crossed her face. A look that had more than once crossed Barnabas' face, when he didn't want to acknowledge what Julia felt for him - or what he might feel for her.

"It would never have worked between us, Dane," she said, avoiding his gaze.

Dane looked at her, and nodded his head. He folded his arms, completing the gesture of old, when he thought she wasn't being completely truthful with herself. "I see that you've added psychic abilities to your many talents," he said, in that condescending tone she hated.

Hated because she knew he was right. "The truth is," he went on, "I regretted letting you walk through that door, the second you left. But, I knew that becoming a doctor was important to you. I knew, that stopping you, from becoming the best you could be, would have ruined both our lives, and we would have ended up hating each other. But not for one minute do I believe that a marriage between us would have failed. Its true that I loved you then; enough to let you go, and do what your heart told you. And just as true now."

He stopped, and unfolded his arms. He reached out, and gently lifted her head up, making her look into his eyes. "When I found out, you had done what you set out to do, I couldn't have been more happier. I was sorry that we lost touch. So, when Diane and I went our separate ways, I thought, it was a good time to renew an old friendship. And I'll admit that the idea of renewing our relationship, did cross my mind," he stopped and smiled sadly. "Though I was aware that it might not be possible. And it isn't; there is someone in your life, and I'm not one to barge through. I hope he realises how lucky he is, whoever he might be."

Julia listened to his speech, and her heart give an unexpected lurch when she realised that he had given her up so she could pursue a medical career.

She had to admit that that first year away from him, had been the hardest.

But not as hard as the night she had told him of her plans. He had been hurt at her decision to leave him, but, putting on a brave face, he had wished her the very best of luck. They had kept in touch, through letters, but only a few years after she'd left, their letters became few and far between. He had written, just before she'd graduated, telling her, that he was getting married, to Diane, the daughter of a friend of Dane's father, whom they had both known. That had been the last she'd heard from him. She wondered what he would say, if he knew it was Barnabas that she loved; and that he chose to see her only as a friend. But, she could understand how he felt, and sympathise.

"Dane," she began, not sure of what to say or how to react to his admittance that he had hoped to renew their romance. She hadn't wanted to hurt him then, and she didn't want to hurt him now.

Before she could continue he shook his head. "I'll always be a friend to you, Julia."

"I'd like that very much," she said, with a smile, feeling a sense of relief. She knew that he was disappointed, but admired him, for not letting it show.

Elizabeth entered the drawing room, and smiled in greeting. "Julia, Dane, I didn't realise you were in here. I can use the study…"

"There's no need to do that, Mrs. Stoddard," said Dane, in his enthusiastic way. "Julia was just about to take me for a stroll around the grounds."

"Well, it's a pleasant day, for a stroll," agreed Elizabeth. "Oh, before you go, Julia. How is Barnabas today? Roger mentioned that he wasn't feeling well."

"He's much better today. He went to Bangor, to check out some findings in our research."

"How is your research coming along?"

"Slowly," sighed Julia, suddenly wanting to be away from both Dane and Elizabeth, but didn't know how, without being rude. "But when Barnabas returns later this evening, we'll be able to begin move forward."

Making their excuses, they left the house, and began the stroll around the great house.

/

The afternoon slowly turned to early evening, by the time Julia and Dane returned to Collinwood. "So, how about dinner?" asked Dane for what seemed the hundredth time, as they entered the foyer. "I promise you, I'll stop asking as soon as you agree," he assured her, in his pleasant way.

Julia sighed and shook her head. He had never been one to give up, and it was obvious that he would continue to ask; until he got the answer he wanted. And where was the harm? "Alright, I'll go to dinner with you," she said, giving up. And besides, she enjoyed his company. "But," she said sternly, and holding up a hand, "I need to see Barnabas, first. Find out what he learned in Bangor."

"Surely that can wait?" asked Dane, his previous good mood at her dinner acceptance evaporating at the mention of Barnabas. "You've said it yourself that you've been working too hard. Perhaps, it's a break you need. Let the answers come in their own time."

"I'm sorry Dane, but I must see Barnabas, before we go. It's important to both of us. I promise I won't be there long."

Dane sighed, "Alright, see your assistant if you must. And over dinner, you can tell me what it is that you're so busy researching."

/

As darkness fully descended, Barnabas stirred in his coffin, but it was a few moments, before he raised the lid, and climbed out. As he had expected, Willie was waiting for him, as he had instructed him before the dawn had forced him to the confines of his wooden prison.

"Did you get it?" he asked, as he turned and closed the lid.

"Yeah, here," said Willie as he handed over a small velvet box.

"Good!" replied Barnabas, taking it eagerly, but carefully from his friend's hand. He paused before opening it. "Does she know?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, sir," Willie replied. "I made an excuse to leave the house, but I don't think she even realised I was gone. She's been workin' on a serum, using Dr Lang's notes."

Barnabas frowned. "Dr. Lang?" he asked. "What would she want with those?"

"Beats me," said Willie with a shrug. "But she thinks she might find an answer in 'em. She was pleased when I brought, 'em down from the attic. She acted like the answer was in them diaries all along."

Barnabas looked thoughtful. "Could it be true?" he wondered. His expression changed as his superior hearing told him, they were no longer alone. "She's here," he said, and quickly thrust the velvet box, into his jacket pocket, as Julia came into view.

"Oh, Barnabas, you're awake. Good," she said, on seeing him.

Barnabas and Willie both stared at her. Her hair was swept up, in a style that neither of the two men had seen before. Around her neck, was a cluster of pearls. She wore a dress of sky blue, and pinned to the left side, was a butterfly broach, that sparkled in the candlelight.

"Julia…" muttered Barnabas, stunned by the transformation.

She looked down at herself, and a blush coloured her cheeks, as she felt his gaze on her. She laughed nervously. "Dane's taking me out for dinner," she explained, unaware of his furious glare in Willie's direction at the mention of Dane's name.


	8. Chapter 8

Dane

Chapter 8

"I see," said Barnabas, carefully. He glanced in Willie's direction again, fury still gleaming in his eyes. When Julia looked at him, he forced himself to smile. "Then, I shan't detain you any longer."

Julia looked at him curiously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"Nonsense!" he responded, too sharply. "I was merely stopping you from being late," he continued, uncomfortably.

"Well you needn't worry about that," said Julia off-handedly. "Dane can wait, this can't."

Barnabas cast another glance at Willie, "You can go, now," he said. "I'll call you when I need you." Willie nodded, hastily; the look in his employer's eyes telling him that Dane had better watch his step.

"See ya around, Julia," said Willie as he left. "Hope you enjoy your dinner."

Julia smiled. "Thank you, Willie. I'm sure that I shall."

They waited until he had gone, Barnabas bristling at Julia's comment, and trying not to let it show. "Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked, clasping his hands in front of him.

"I was going through Eric's journals today, and I think I may have found a partial solution."

"Willie mentioned it. But Eric Lang has been dead for years, how can his journals be of any help?"

"Before his experiment, that brought Adam to life, he temporarily cured you. I think that by following the serum he used before, it might work again."

"But I was already cured, Julia. He only intended it as an alternative until Adam could live. Are you planning to go through all that again?" he asked incredulously.

Smiling Julia shook her head. "No Barnabas, I wasn't planning to create another Adam. Nor go through the experiment again. Just duplicate his serum. You must understand, Barnabas, that this wouldn't be a permanent cure, but it would ease the…urge for blood."

Barnabas was silent for a few moments, as he thought over what she had said. His hand brushed the pocket, that hid the velvet box, and he stole a quick glance at Julia. Her face was in profile to him, and the candlelight accentuated the colour of her hair, and reflected the string of pearls at her neck. She was a vision of loveliness that he had chosen not to see, or acknowledge.

Words and thoughts, that he wanted to say, tumbled around his head. But when he tried to articulate them, his throat would freeze. He had understood far better than she knew, what she had almost admitted, when she warned him not to trust Angelique, when she had cured him, in 1840. He had felt relief, when she had quickly changed the subject. Relief, because she had taken the step, he could not. Instead, he had tried to tell her to be patient, and that he would explain when he could.

He sighed. Patient! That's all she had ever been with him. It was unfair to her, who had been nothing but patient for the last four years. She deserved so much more.

"I've analysed your blood-work, and the tests, I ran today, were encouraging. You'll need two injections for the time being," said Julia, breaking into his thoughts. "I'll give you one now, and the second when I return from dinner."

"I've been thinking about that," he said thoughtfully. "And if I remember correctly, Eric had given me a blood transfusion first. The injections came later."

"That's right," Julia agreed. "But I've explained why the injections are necessary. Now, roll up your sleeve. I'll need to take another blood sample to compare your reactions to each inoculation."

Barnabas took off his jacket, taking care for his hidden prize, buried in its pockets. He rolled up his shirtsleeve, and after swabbing his arm, Julia took a little of his blood.

Barnabas watched, silently, as she took another syringe, and after dispelling a little bit of air, injected the red tinted serum into his vein.

The sting of the needle made him gasp, but the sharp sting of the serum when it entered his bloodstream, made him wince and his hand tightened into a fist. His arm shook.

"The pain will pass with each injection, Barnabas, " Julia explained. "How do you feel now?" she added, as he began to relax.

His voice was shaky when he spoke; "The pain is easing." He flexed his arm, before he rolled down his sleeve again, and looked at her, his dark eyes serious and full of loathing. "I never want to go through a night like last night."

"That isn't likely to happen, once the injections start to take affect," Julia agreed, the smile she reserved only for him, on her face.

He went to her, as he shrugged into his jacket. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "I will never be able to thank you, for everything you've done, for me," he said. An awkward silence sprang between them, and for a moment, Julia had the wild idea that he was going to kiss her. Her heart thudded in anticipation, and she held her breath.

The moment of awkwardness past, and he released her, and stepped back. Confused and disappointed, she returned to her worktable, and began arranging test tubes and slides for later that evening.

When she was finished, she turned to Barnabas; "I'd better go. Dane is expecting me. Goodnight, Barnabas."

"Good night, Julia. Have a pleasant evening."

With a quick nod, she quickly left the basement. When he was satisfied that she had gone, Barnabas' eyes narrowed. "Willie!" he shouted.

Willie nervously entered the vampire's domain. "Follow them," he ordered brusquely.


	9. Chapter 9

Dane

Chapter 9

"Alright," said Dane putting down his fork, and looking at Julia intently. "Something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

"Hmm?" said Julia distractedly, stirring her fork aimlessly around her plate.

"That's exactly what I mean," said Dane, frowning. "You've been brooding over something since you saw Barnabas. Now what is it? Your research again?"

Julia sighed, and with an effort brought herself to the present. "I'm sorry Dane," she said. She seemed to be apologising for a lot of things lately. "I guess I'm not the perfect dinner companion tonight."

"No, your not," he said with that famous smile of his, hoping to dispel the sense of gloom that surrounded her. "But I can live with it, for tonight."

This time she did smile. They had been at the Bangor Pine Hotel for almost an hour, and so far, Dane had done most of the talking. But he had known from the moment she'd returned from Barnabas' house, that he didn't have all her attention. All during the drive, she had been deep in thought, and had hardly said more than four words.

He wondered what it was about Barnabas Collins, that could hold her attention for hours, and he had the feeling that he didn't want to know. But his suspicion was rapidly become a certainty. And the more certain he became, the more his dislike of him grew.

"So, do you want to tell me, or is it only for the ears of Barnabas Collins?" he asked, his irritation, beginning to show in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, defensively. His tone hadn't gone unnoticed, and she resented it.

"At last, a reaction," said Dane, gleefully. "What's so fascinating about this research of yours? Barnabas Collins doesn't come across as a medical researcher to me."

"He's not," said Julia, truthfully, taking a bite of her steak.

"Interesting," replied Dane, raising an eyebrow. "Then what does he do? Now, that I come to think of it," he said thoughtfully, "I haven't seen him during the day."

At once, Julia was on her guard. The last thing she wanted was for Dane to get curious about Barnabas' activities during the day. "He's a historian, and he spends his days, fact finding out of town," she explained, hoping that it would be enough.

"Now that I can understand, but," he frowned into his wineglass, as he took a sip. "How did you get involved with all of this? Last time I checked, historical research didn't fall into a doctor's qualifications."

"They don't."

"So? How did you end up in a backwater like Collinsport, and living in that mausoleum of a house?"

"Collinsport is hardly a backwater," Julia snapped suddenly.

"You've lived there for too long, you're beginning to sound like a local," was Dane's opinion. After some thought he added, "Make that yokel."

"You haven't changed," sighed Julia, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. "You still compare everything to home."

"That's me," agreed Dane, jovially. "So, why did you leave the doctor's life behind, after all the hard work?"

"I haven't. I may spend most of my time in Collinsport, but I'm still very much a doctor. I divide my time between the Collinsport General and Wyndcliffe. When I first came to Collinsport, it was as a sabbatical, that's how I got involved with helping Barnabas with his research." It was partly true, she reasoned. The least Dane knew about Barnabas the better it would be.

Dane turned his attention back to his plate. Something told him she hadn't quite told him the truth. But he decided to let it go, for now. He was more certain than ever that his suspicion regarding Barnabas was the right one.

And if he were right, Barnabas would have a fight on his hands. He glanced at Julia, a moment determined to rescue her form her own short sighted-ness. She deserved better, and he was going to prove it to her, somehow.

/

"Well?" demanded Barnabas, when Willie returned.

"They went to Bangor, Barnabas," said Willie, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "I couldn't hear what they talked about, or anything, because I wasn't allowed in. I don't think you have anything about; they're just friends."

"I'll be the judge of that!" insisted Barnabas. "There has to be some reason why he's here."

Willie looked at Barnabas knowingly. "This won't have anything to do with that small box, would it?" he asked with a grin. "You think she might leave with this Dane fella, don't ya? You're worried that you're gonna lose her."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Barnabas insisted, drawing himself up, proudly.

"Sure Barnabas," said Willie, in that knowing tone.

"Willie!" said Barnabas furiously, and then stopped as a familiar step came to his hearing. "It's Julia. Say nothing to her, do you understand?" he ordered.

"Yeah, I know," Willie nodded.

"I want you to follow them tomorrow. Make sure they don't notice you."

"Alright, but this isn't gonna work Barnabas," said Willie, unzipping his jacket. "She's gonna notice something's wrong, and then you're gonna have to tell her." He turned to leave and then looked at Barnabas. "Before it really is too late."


	10. Chapter 10

Dane

Chapter 10

Dane entered the foyer of Collinwood, whistling a favourite tune and a spring in his step. He'd risen early, and had amused himself, by talking a walk around the estate, and then had driven into Collinsport.

He hung up his coat and then headed towards the dining room; eager to dispel the ravishing appetite he'd worked up.

Julia was sitting at the table when he entered, engrossed in a small black notebook. She hadn't noticed his arrival, and he grinned mischievously to himself. He crept up behind her, and then, covered her eyes with one hand.

Startled Julia gasped, and quickly closed the book. Angrily she turned to face the culprit that had scared her. "Dane!" she gasped, he had been the last person she had expected to see. "You almost frightened me to death!"

A contrite look crossed his handsome face. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "But I just couldn't resist. Forgive me?" he asked in a regretful tone, bringing his other hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of roses.

"Dane!" she gasped in surprise. "Roses, my favourite."

He smiled as she inhaled their fragrance. "A perfect gift, to a perfect lady, on a perfect day."

She blushed at his comment, but he knew he had pleased her. "Poetry, that's got to be a first," she said with a smile. He sensed that she hadn't been the receiver of spur of the moment surprises, for some time, and mentally chalked up one point in his mind.

"Not really," he said, becoming serious. "I wanted to apologise for making a complete ass of myself last night. I know what your work means to you, and I had no right to question what you choose to do."

Julia smelled the roses again, and then looked at Dane seriously. "You have nothing to apologise for. If there is cause for blame then it's my fault. I let my...concerns over my research with Barnabas, intrude on a perfectly good evening."

"Does that mean, we could perhaps do it again?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," she said with a pleased smile. And placing a hand on his arm added, "and thank you for the roses. They're beautiful. I'll put them in a vase."

She turned to leave, but he caught her by the arm. "I was thinking of taking a drive someplace. I was hoping that you'd come with me."

Her face fell. "I'm sorry Dane, but I have work..."

His eyes clouded for the briefest moment. "Barnabas?" he asked, irritated.

"Actually no," she said, her voice and manner growing cold. "I was intending to work at Wyndcliffe." She stared at him, a moment. "I get the impression that you don't like Barnabas. Why?"

Dane shrugged and let go of her arm. "I hardly know him," he said defensively. "I've only met him once, so I haven't formed an opinion of him, but he seemed very aloof when I met him."

"It's his way. He's wary of strangers. But once he gets to know you, he can be easy enough to get along with."

"Then I'll have make an effort, won't I?" he said, forcing a smile. "Maybe I should make the first move? Is he at home?"

A guarded look crossed her face. "No, he mentioned last night that he would be away until tonight."

"He's working again? On a Sunday?"

"He's loves his work. I recall that you admire dedication to hard work. Or has that changed?"

"I still believe it, but there's dedication, and there's dedication! Personally, I'd find reading musty old books all day and everyday pretty dull. But, that's Barnabas' business not mine. How about that drive?"

"I told you, I had to go to Wyndcliffe."

"Then we'll stop by Wyndcliffe. But after that I insist that you have some R and R." He grinned. "Doctor's orders."

"But I don't know how long I'll be. It could be hours," insisted Julia, hoping to put him off.

As soon as she said it, she regretted it; once he made his mind up, he rarely changed it. Except under special circumstances. And this, she swiftly realised, wasn't one of them. Dane remained firm.

Shortly after their conversation, they left Collinwood and headed in the direction of Wyndcliffe.


	11. Chapter 11

Dane

Chapter 11

A/N As this story will have a lot of chapters; I'm taking advantage of the strong painkillers to post multiple chapters while I can. I hope you will continue to r&r, and enjoy the ride.

/

"I've made a slight change to the serum, Barnabas," Julia explained, as she administered his injection. "You should start to feel the effects soon."

Barnabas grimaced as the serum entered his blood stream, and he clenched his fist and teeth against the pain. He disliked showing his discomfort too much, in front of Julia. She hid it well, but he knew it bothered her.

She turned away from him, intending to replace the vial in her medical bag, when a glint caught his eye.

To distract himself, against the lingering pain of his injection, he reached out a hand, and gently touched the object.

"What's this?" he asked fingering the locket, gently.

Julia looked down, at first puzzled, and the smiled. "Oh this? Dane bought it for me."

"I see," said Barnabas with a slight frown. "You and he seem to be getting quite close. He's bought you several gifts since he arrived here, last week."

"Oh I wouldn't say that we're close, Barnabas," responded Julia, brushing off his concerns. "Dane and I are just good friends. I enjoy his company."

"You haven't told me much about him," hazarded Barnabas, hoping to find out more information about this "friend".

Julia paused, and turned to face him. "You never asked, before," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, you'll need another dose in about three hours," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Will you tell me now?" he asked, rolling down his sleeve and shrugging into his jacket.

"We grew up as children. What more is there to know?" she asked, again turning away from him.

"He seems very fond of you. After all, he spent years trying to find you," he probed.

"We were close once; very close," said Julia, snapping her bag closed, with a decisive snap. The message was clear - she didn't want to discuss it.

"Do you have plans tonight, Julia?" he asked suddenly. "I'd like to discuss something with you."

"I am sorry, Barnabas, but -."

"You've made plans with Dane," he finished for her. "I understand," he said bowing his head, and studying his hands.

Julia reached out to touch his arm. "I'm truly sorry, Barnabas," she said, softly. "But we don't plan to be out very late. We're just going to Rockport to see a movie. Perhaps we can talk when I return. It'll be time for your injection by then."

"No, it's not important," said Barnabas, giving in gracefully, for her benefit alone. Inside he was shaking with fury; Dane was proving to be a bigger problem than he had anticipated. Something must be done, and quickly.

Barnabas paced the drawing room angrily, as Willie entered the room. "Have they gone?" he snapped.

"Yeah, they went," sighed Willie, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know why ya gettin so worked up for," continued Willie. "She can't very well ignore him. They've known each other since they were kids. It stands to reason that she'd wanna spend some time with him."

Barnabas continued to pace the drawing room, wringing his hands, as he did so. "He's more than a friend to her, Willie," he stated. "She admitted as much to me earlier."

Willie folded his arms across his narrow chest. "That's what's really botherin ya; that fact that she might be in love him."

"Nonsense!"

"Come on, Barnabas!" insisted Willie, spreading his arms. "You're afraid that he'll ask her to go away with him. And you're afraid that she just might do it."

"Be quiet, Willie!" snapped Barnabas furiously.

"I know how ya feel, Barnabas. What I can't understand is why you haven't told her."

"As usual, Willie, you have no idea what you're talking about."

Willie nodded his head. "Alright, Barnabas, have it your way. Deny it all ya want. But I know, an' so do you. There's a matter of a ring you asked me to get. An' that was no ordinary ring."

"Not another word, Willie," said Barnabas, looking at him furiously. "Before I silence you, myself!"

Willie nodded his head again, and turned to leave. "Alright, I'll be quiet. But we both know I'm right. And I'll tell you this; ya gonna loose her, Barnabas."

/

Julia and Dane strolled arm in arm, towards Collinwood. The night had been pleasant for the time of year, and summer wouldn't be far off.

As they walked, they talked about the movie, and the meal they'd had beforehand.

Julia laughed at a comment he made, and it sounded like music to his ears.

In the week he had been at Collinwood, he had enjoyed her company enormously. It had been almost like old times, before she had left to pursue her medical career. He longed for those days again, but knew that while Barnabas Collins held her heart, he didn't have a hope. But he was willing to try.

He stopped, and turned to face her. She looked at him enquiringly. "I enjoyed tonight, Julia," he said quietly.

She smiled. "I did too. It reminded me of when we young. I haven't been to a movie in years."

"Then I'll just have to make sure that it happens more often," he promised.

Continuing to look at her, he gently brushed a wisp of hair from her cheek. As he leaned forward, an angry sounding squeak issued from the darkness. A moment later, a giant of a bat swooped out of the darkness directly towards them. It swooped low, aiming at Dane's head. He ducked, and the bat missed him, by inches. It wheeled around, squeaking furiously, and dove for him again. Then just as suddenly, it disappeared into the night.

At the same instant, Dane heard a rustling from the bush. Furiously, he headed towards the sound, and with a triumphant cry, pulled a very startled Willie, from his hiding place.

"Willie!" gasped Julia, completely shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

Dane

Chapter 12

Dane glared furiously at Willie, who cringed, in Dane's painful grip. "Barnabas' lackey!" he snarled. "If there's one thing I despise, it's a spy! Did Barnabas put you up to this!" he demanded, shaking the unfortunate man.

"I don't know what ya talkin' about!" whimpered Willie. "Barnabas hasn't put me up to anythin'!"

"Don't lie to me, Willie!" fumed Dane, pulling him closer to him, and glaring at him.

"I ain't lyin'!" he looked desperately in Julia's direction. "Julia tell him, I ain't lyin! I didn't even know you was here!"

Julia tilted her head slightly and looked at Willie through lowered eyes.

"Why were you here, Willie?" she asked reproachfully.

He swallowed, looking at both of them in turn, he thought desperately of an excuse. "I was lookin for fire wood. Barnabas usually sends me out for it round about now."

"Strange time to be looking for fire wood, Willie," said Dane, clearly not believing him. "I know Barnabas is a night owl, but he's got to sleep sometime."

"He's right, Dane," said Julia with a sigh. "Barnabas does send him out at this time of night. With him working out of town all day, it's really the only time he as use of a fire."

Willie offered her a relieved grin. He should have known that Julia would have stood up for him. "See? I told ya. How could I be spyin', when all I was doin' was getting' fire wood?"

Dane still held onto him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't believe you Willie. Something tells me your lying."

"But Julia told ya I was tellin' the truth!" he protested. "How come you believe her an' not me?"

"I just do, Willie. Come on. I want a little chat with Barnabas."

"Julia…-" Willie turned her, panic in his eyes.

"Dane is that necessary? No harm has been done."

The anger faded, and he released Willie. He turned to face Julia. "I want to see Barnabas anyway. There's something, I need to talk to him about." He turned to Willie again, who looked as though he were about to run for his life. "If I find that you've been lying to me, Willie," he said dangerously. "Move!" he said raising a hand in the direction of the Old House. "I'm sorry Julia," he added, facing her. "I trust my instincts."

She smiled wanly. "I remember. Why don't we all go? I need to see Barnabas, myself."

"I'd rather talk to him alone, if you don't mind…man to man."

"But I'm tellin' ya…" whined Willie.

"Well see about that," replied Dane brusquely.

/

He entered the Old House without knocking, and as they entered Barnabas rose slowly from his chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

He looked from Dane to Willie, and back again. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I want to talk to you, about Willie," said Dane, shoving Willie forward. "I caught him spying on Julia and I, as we returned to Collinwood."

Barnabas frowned, "Spying?" he asked, looking at Willie. Though he had a puzzled air, Willie knew that he was furious with him for being caught. "I find that hard to believe."

"He said he was collecting fire wood," continued Dane. "Frankly, I don't believe him."

Barnabas' brows knitted together, on his pale face. "May I ask why not? I often send Willie out for fire wood."

"I just doesn't ring true, Barnabas."

"I can hardly be blamed for that, Mr. Spencer," said Barnabas, clutching his cane, tightly. "I sent Willie out to do a job, and nothing more."

Dane folded his arms and nodded his head. "Why don't we be honest with each other, Barnabas?" he said. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. But for Julia's sake, we both try to get along. We're not at Collinwood now, so let's lay all our cards on the table. Julia and I have known each a long time; we grew up together."

"She's told me as much," agreed Barnabas. "But what as that got to do with all this?"

"Did she also tell you, that we were once engaged?"

Barnabas wasn't able to completely hide his shock at Dane's revelation. He sank back into his chair, numbed. "No, she didn't," he said slowly.

Dane remained standing with his arms folded across his chest. "Didn't she?" he asked, not completely hiding the smugness of his tone. "Well, there must have been a reason. But it's true. When she left to pursue her medical career, we agreed to remain friends." He paused and took a step closer to Barnabas. "You are aware, that she's in love with you, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

Barnabas' dark eyes narrowed. "I am aware of it, yes," Barnabas admitted, reluctantly. "But I fail to see where this is leading."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's wasting her life here, and her talents, waiting for a man, she doesn't deserve."

"I think you've said enough!" said Barnabas, rising to his feet, slowly.

"Oh, I haven't even begun yet!" Dane assured him. "I've seen the way you've looked at her, when you thought she was alone. I've seen the carefully concealed anger, when you seen us together. I've never liked you, since the day I saw you; now I know why. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Barnabas, glaring at his rival.

Dane chuckled. "I'm going to do everything I can, to make Julia see you for what you really are, Barnabas. I can promise you that."

"Get out!" Barnabas demanded. "You've outstayed your welcome."

"I'll go," said Dane, readily. "But if I catch Willie spying again, I won't be responsible for what happens."

He turned and left the house, leaving Willie to face Barnabas' wrath alone.

"You fool!" he spat. "Why did you let him see you!"

"I didn't even know they were there, Barnabas!" Willie tried to explain. "Not until they were attacked by a bat...that was you, wasn't it?" asked Willie, a tentative smile on his face.

Barnabas' expression wiped the grin off his face. "I should go after him," he fretted. "And put an end to his interference, permanently."

"Ya can't Barnabas, he's Julia's friend!" protested Willie, holding him back. "Anyhtin' happens to Dane, and she'll know it was you."

"You heard what he said!"

"I heard. But hurting him isn't the answer Barnabas. If you do, you will lose her. For good!"

/

When he returned to Collinwood, Dane headed straight for the drawing room.

Luckily Julia was alone. "Julia, we need to talk," he said, sighing deeply.

She looked up from reading the notebook; she always seemed to read. "Dane, what is it?" she asked pursing her lips.

"When I first came here, you hinted that there was someone in your life."

"I remember."

"You wouldn't tell me who he was, but it didn't need a genius to figure out that it was Barnabas Collins."

"I see," said Julia, closing the notebook, and standing up. "Well, it's no secret, except perhaps to Barnabas."

"Oh he knows it all right," said Dane, his anger returning. "I promised that I wasn't here to tread on toes, but that isn't true any longer. Julia," he said earnestly, taking hold of her arms. "You deserve far better than him, Julia. I never knew you to stay around, when you knew a situation was useless."

Julia freed herself from his grasp. "Yes, I love him, but there is more to the situation than you could possibly ever understand! And I'd rather have him in my life as a friend, than not at all."

Dane shook his head, mystified. "For God's sake, Julia! You're a doctor! A psychiatrist! You should know better than that! Wake up and see what's right in front of you! I still love you, Julia. And I'm asking you to marry me."


	13. Chapter 13

Dane

Chapter 13A

**A/N **After such lovley reviews, I felt inspired to post more chapters. Hope you continue to enjoy :)

For a moment, Julia stared at him, in stunned surprise. "Marry you?" she whispered. She had been expecting something, but never a proposal.

Studying her surprise, he smiled. "Didn't think my intentions, were that honourable, huh?" he asked. "I know this has come as a shock to you, but perhaps, it shouldn't really be all that surprising. After all, we were engaged once."

Still feeling off kilt, by his announcement, Julia sat down heavily on the sofa.

"Dane, that was quite a long time ago. I...I don't know what to say"

He knelt down in front of her, and clasped her hands in his own. He looked at her intently. "I know it's been quite a number of years, Julia. But my feelings haven't really changed. Even while I was married to Diane. Letting you walk out that door, and out of my life was the worst thing _I_ could do. But, I knew I would have lost you anyway, if I had forced you to stay. And that would have been even worse; making you hate me."

Julia stared at him, and then down at their clasped hands. Over that past few days, she had caught herself actually comparing Dane and Barnabas. Dane treated her like she had wanted Barnabas to treat her, for so long. In his eyes, she saw what she wanted to see most in Barnabas' eyes. Dane had said the words she had most wanted to hear Barnabas, say.

She was shaken to find herself considering Dane's offer. Could she be happy with him again after all these years apart? Would it be fair to him... she hadn't thought of him in years. Most importantly, could she leave, Barnabas? A part of her still hoped, that he would, _could_ love her. Was Dane right – suppose Barnabas never could tell her that he loved her? She couldn't stay at Collinwood indefinitely, although she was certain that the Collinses would passionately defend that assumption.

She closed her eyes, briefly, and the expression on Barnabas' face, as she had warned him not to trust Angelique, haunted her. A look that promised so much more, if only she would wait.

She opened her eyes, and stared deeply into Dane's dark eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again, her throat suddenly dry.

He seemed to understand - he nodded, and squeezed her hands gently. "At least promise me, you'll think about it?"

She offered him a brief smile, and squeezed his hands in return. "I promise," she managed, and was surprised to realise that she meant it. Again, Barnabas' expression crossed he mind, like a restless phantom. _Wait_...seemed to echo in her mind. _Wait..._

A look of sobriety crossed his face. He let go of her hands, with one hand, and gently caressed her cheek. Leaning closer, her gently pressed his lips to hers.

Abruptly she pulled away from him, as the jangle of the telephone rang shrilly.

Cursing at the interruption under his breath, he rose to his feet and sat on the sofa as Julia went to answer it.

After a moment's pause, she looked quizzically in his direction. "It's for you," she said, holding out the receiver for him.

"Who is it?" he mouthed, and she shrugged. Mouthing, "I have to leave," back at him.

He took the receiver with a frown, and a grin broke out, "Charlie! Finally caught up with me, huh? Any news about Julian's custody case?"

Without hearing more, Julia quickly left the room, grabbing her medical bag as she did so.

/

Dane's kiss played on her mind as she walked through the woods towards the Old House. She felt that she had betrayed Barnabas in some way. The idea made her frown; after all, there was nothing really between them, romantically. He'd made it quite clear over the years that their relationship was strictly one of friendship.

And yet, even that wasn't quite true. Their unexpected trip to the future had confused her, over how Barnabas truly felt about her. The emotion in his voice as he had declared that he would never leave without her, still sent a shiver through her. The look of betrayed horror, followed quickly by pain and disbelief when he had realised that she had betrayed him, still haunted her thoughts. He had taken her in his arms, assuring her that she was forgiven, and that he would never leave. They were so close... for a moment she thought that he would kiss her, making her betrayal, even more heartbreaking. He had helped her fight Gerard's power over her. When he had ordered her to kill herself, it had been Barnabas that had broken the spell.

She knew that she was fooling herself, thinking that it was a small sign, of his true feelings. She didn't dare hope that a future with him wasn't completely out of the question. But found herself doing exactly that.

Again, his expression entered her mind, lingering longer. As she entered the clearing and saw the Old House, silhouetted against the moon, her heart began to beat faster. Dane might have asked her to marry him, but it was Barnabas, that still held her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Dane

Chapter 13b

When Julia entered the Old House, she noticed that Barnabas and Willie, both seemed agitated; obviously she had arrived in the middle of an argument. No doubt over Willie getting caught "spying" by Dane. She sighed silently to herself. With Dane's unexpected marriage proposal, she didn't feel in the mood to deal with Barnabas' jealousy.

"Maybe I should come back, when it's more appropriate," she said, brusquely, immediately regretting her tone of voice, on seeing Barnabas' expression on seeing her.

He glared at Willie, telling both Julia and Willie that this incident was far from over. "You can go now, Willie. But remember what I said."

Willie sheepishly left the drawing room, still feeling Barnabas' baleful glare on his back.

Alone, Barnabas focused his attention on Julia. He frowned, sensing that something was wrong. She seemed...distracted. A jealous rage rose in him at the sudden thought that Dane might be the reason, and he struggled to suppress it.

He clutched the sliver head of his cane, leaning heavily on it for support.

"Dane was here only a short time ago," he said, watching her carefully.

She jumped slightly at the mention of his name, confirming his suspicions that Dane was very much in her thoughts.

"I know. He returned to Collinwood just as I was leaving. He can be...persuasive when he wants to be. When he thought Willie was spying -."

"Do you believe that?" interrupted Barnabas, with one of his innocent little-boy looks.

Julia, who knew his habits well, only stared at him. "I have the advantage of knowing the truth about you. Dane doesn't," she said diplomatically.

Fortunately for him, Barnabas thought to himself. Aloud he said, "We had a interesting conversation. He mentioned in a roundabout way, that you and he were engaged once."

Guilt crossed her face, and she clutched her medical bag tightly. Turning towards the cellar door, she said, "It's time for your injection, and check-up."

Without waiting to see if he was following her, she left the drawing room.

She withdrew a blood sample, and turned towards the microscope. "There are some tests I need to do, tomorrow night, or the night after. It will mean a stay at Wyndcliffe."

"Is that necessary?" he asked with a frown.

"I need access to more sophisticated equipment. And besides, Wyndcliffe would be the best place to be. I'll make the arrangements myself." She bent over the microscope, examining the blood sample she had just taken.

Almost immediately she lifted her head, and looked enquiringly at Barnabas.

"Have you noticed any change over the last twenty-four / thirty-six hours?"

"No," said Barnabas slowly, his tone telling her that he had.

"Barnabas, I need to know everything that you experience!" she admonished him.

"It's vital to the whole experiment!"

"It was something so small, it hardly seemed worth mentioning."

"Barnabas, this is your very life, we're talking about! Of course, it's worth mentioning! This could be the breakthrough we've been waiting for. No matter how small, you must tell me." She took her stethoscope from the pocket of her lab coat, and hung it around her neck.

She closed the gap between them, and took his hand in hers, testing for any sign of a pulse. She frowned, not quite sure if she was getting an accurate reading. She popped the stethoscope in her ears, and listened to his chest. A small smile spreading on her face, as she caught the faintest of heartbeats.

"It's very faint, but there is a heartbeat!" she proclaimed. A rattling wheeze made her turn and look at Barnabas. As a vampire, Barnabas didn't need to breathe as humans did. But what she'd just heard was unmistakable. His ability to breathe normally was beginning to return.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" he whispered, the look on his face, making her forgive him, for not telling her of his "symptoms" before now.

"I wouldn't get too hopeful, Barnabas," she said, the look on her face, and tone of voice saying otherwise. "We've gotten this far before, only to fail. I think I should arrange for those tests for tomorrow."

Barnabas' face fell. "Can't they wait one more night, Julia?" he asked. "I was hoping that we could go to the concert in Bangor. We barely had any time together, in the last week or so."

Since Dane came, remained unsaid, but hung heavily in the air between them.

Julia sighed, knowing better. It would be a refreshing change to spend an evening with Barnabas. Perhaps it would help her get things into perspective.

Again, finding herself, actually considering Dane's proposal caught her off guard. "I'd like that," she heard herself say, and found, that she actually did.

While she was surprised she could even give Dane's question any consideration, she found that she had also genuinely missed Barnabas' company.

Barnabas reached out, and clasped her hands in his own at her acceptance. "It will be a most enjoyable evening," he promised.

Julia turned away from giving Barnabas his injection, and so didn't see the look of pain cross his face. The pain of the injection had intensified with each one, but this was proving to be the most painful. He fought to hide his discomfort, as Julia turned to face him again.

"Barnabas?" she asked, watching him closely. "Are you feeling alright?"

Obviously he wasn't doing a very good job. Concentrating, he carefully pronounced each word. "I'm alright, Julia."

She continued to look at him, still unsure if he was telling her the truth. Then with a satisfied nod, turned back to the blood sample she had taken earlier, not seeing the murderous light that began to burn in Barnabas' eyes.

/

When Julia returned to Collinwood, it was almost midnight, but Dane was still up, and waiting for her.

He smiled on seeing her, but it slowly faded when he saw how tired she looked.

"You look dead on your feet!" he exclaimed, concerned. "A tired doctor isn't at her best. Come on," he said ushering her into the drawing room. "What you need is a night cap, and then a good night's sleep."

Against all her protests, he succeeded in getting her into the drawing room, and once she was sitting on the sofa, he hurried to make her a hot cup of tea.

Finally acknowledging how tired she was, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Something about the way Barnabas had been acting, bothered her. It was something she couldn't quite pinpoint. Her confused feelings over Barnabas and Dane weren't helping.

Nor was the problem with the cure. They had reached a turning point; either the cure would work or it wouldn't. They had gotten this far before, only to have met with failure. If they failed now, what would happen? How would Barnabas react? Neither of them could face yet another failure.

The sounds of footsteps made her open her eyes. Dane had returned with her tea, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry if I woke you."

She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. "You didn't," she said reaching for the tea.

Dane watched her carefully, and then sat down beside her. He took her hand in his, and she turned to look at him.

"Julia, you remember the call I got, before you went to see Barnabas? That was Charles Farrier, my lawyer. The custody case over Julian is turning ugly; Diane's saying all kinds of things. I may have to go back, sooner than I thought."

"Dane, I am sorry," said Julia, sincerely, squeezing his hand gently. "And I understand completely. Julian's welfare and happiness is important. When will you have to leave?"

"A matter of days, at the most." He looked at her seriously. "I know asking you to marry me was a bolt from the blue, Julia, and I said, I'd give you time. I was hoping that, when I leave, perhaps we could go together."

His statement had the effect of a cold bucket of water, and woke her up, with a start. "Leave Collinwood?" she said, stunned.

"We could be married in New York, before heading to Philadelphia."

She rose to her feet and began pacing the floor. Her head in a whirl. "Dane, I don't know what to say. Marriage is a big step." she looked at him, helplessly. "I need more time."

Disappointment crossed his face. "I understand Julia. I don't mean to rush you."

"A few more days is all I ask. Good night, Dane."

"Good night, Julia," he said, going to meet her. He kissed her lightly on the mouth, but she didn't return it. He watched her as she climbed the stairs, and when she disappeared, he walked over to the portrait of Barnabas. He studied it, and then glanced up to where Julia at disappeared, and then back to the painting.

Then, grabbing his coat, he quietly let himself out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Dane

Chapter 14

Dane paused at the end of the path that led to the Old House. As usual, it looked deserted from the outside, from this distance. And yet he knew, that Barnabas and Willie were inside. A muscle in his jaw twitched, as he prepared himself for the confrontation ahead. He was doing this for Julia's sake, he reasoned to himself. For her, and her alone. To make her see that Barnabas Collins would never be good enough for her. _But she loves him, _another part of his mind whispered. _Have you the right to interfere?_

"She deserves better," he answered himself, and pushed on through the trees, vainly trying to silence the voice.

He quickly climbed the steps and entered the house, without bothering to knock.

Willie, stoking the fire, turned at the unexpected sound. "Wha-" he managed, before Dane, forced him savagely to his feet.

"Where's Barnabas?" he demanded.

"He ain't here!" protested Willie, trying to wriggle free, but Dane held onto him, with a vice grip.

"Don't lie to me, Willie!" said Dane, giving him a little shake. "Julia was here not half an hour ago! Now, tell me where he is!"

"I'm tellin' ya the truth! He went out after she left!"

Dane eyed him furiously. Clearly undecided if he should believe him or not. He shoved Willie away from him. His cowering disgusted him.

"I'll take your word, for now, Willie. But give Barnabas my warning. Tell him, to stay away from Julia. Or I won't be responsible for what happens. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand," he acknowledged. "But you're the fool, if you think Barnabas will do as you want, because he won't. And he's not the kind of guy you want to be on the wrong side of."

"Then he's in excellent company isn't he?" responded Dane. "From now on, Barnabas doesn't go within a mile of Julia."

"And how to you plan to stop him, or Julia?"

"I have my own way for dealing with Julia, your problems with Barnabas, are your concern."

"Why are you so afraid of Julia being with Barnabas?" Willie wanted to know.

"I'm not," Dane assured him. "But I don't mind telling you, that I've asked her to marry me, and she's indicated that she will."

Willie's jaw dropped open. "She's agreed to marry you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not yet, but she will," said Dane assuredly. He turned to leave, but he turned back, a smug look on his face, "And you have my permission to tell Barnabas. I'm sure he'll want to congratulate us." He chuckled at his own joke, and left a stunned Willie, and the Old House behind. Unaware that at least part of his conversion had been overheard.

/

The day, showed signs of being the warmest of the summer. But the heat of the day was lost on Willie Loomis, as he paced agitatedly in the foyer of Collinwood, waiting for Julia to make an appearance.

He groaned inwardly, on seeing that the first person to descend the stairs was Dane Spencer. He eyed Willie carefully, as he removed an imaginary speck of lint from his shirtsleeve.

Willie gulped at the close scrutiny, and averted his eyes. "Yes Willie, what is it?"

"I have to see Julia," he gushed. "It's Barnabas; he's sick."

"Barnabas," said Dane, in a carefully controlled voice. "What did I tell you last night, Willie?"

Anxiety coloured his voice. "But he really needs her! He's really sick!"

"There are other doctors besides Julia, Willie. And besides, she no longer makes house-calls."

"But she's been treatin' him!" blustered Willie, beyond caution. His worry over Barnabas overruling his normal level headedness, where Barnabas was concerned. "Only she knows how to help 'im!"

Dane remained unmoved. "I'm sure a doctor from the town can help him, just as well. Good-bye, Willie."

"But -"

The next instant, he was shoved outside, and the door firmly closed in his face. He was tempted to burst through the doors, and demand to be allowed to see Julia, but the look in Dane's eyes held him back. Besides, he'd already left Barnabas alone far too long. Torn between duty to Barnabas and the help he needed, he deliberated on what to do. Returning to Barnabas won out, and he returned to the Old House, wondering on what else he could do.

As Dane closed the door, Julia was descending the stairs. She glanced over towards the doors, and then looked to Dane. "Was that Willie I heard?"

"No," said Dane, his expression carefully neutral. "If he was here, I never heard him."

Julia frowned. "I'm sure I heard his voice," she worried.

"I've just come in from a walk, and I never saw him. If you ask me, you're spending too much time reading those history books; they're making you hear things," he smiled, broadly.

She shook her head, and he knew he had won her over. As she turned to head towards the dining room, he breathed a sigh of relief; it had been close.

"Have you any plans today?" he asked, falling in step with her.

"First, I plan to have breakfast, and several cups of coffee. Then I plan to head to Wyndcliffe. I have a special case, arriving, and I want to make the arrangements myself."

"Oh? And how special is this special case?" Dane wondered.

They had reached the dining room, and she paused in pouring her coffee.

"Too special, to be discussing it with you, I'm afraid."

"Of course, I understand. Doctor's confidentiality. Do you plan to remain at Wyndcliffe all day?"

"Most of the day, there is a lot of organising to do. Paperwork to fill in. Instructions for the other medical staff to adhere to."

"Well, if you need help, I'm offering my services."

"I'm sorry Dane. But I must do this alone."

Disappointment was clear on his face. But he smiled, and "I'm sure I can amuse myself while your gone. But, at least say you'll have dinner with me, tonight."

"I can't tonight. I promised Barnabas, I'd spend an evening with him," she said, apologetically.

"I see," said Dane, looking down at his hands. "I was hoping that we could spend the evening together, perhaps make plans for when I have to leave Collinwood."

The veiled reference to his marriage proposal wasn't lost on her. But, it was true that he was only at Collinwood a short time. Surely it wouldn't hurt to spend one more night with him?

"Alright. I'm sure Barnabas will understand. But you must understand, that I may be late returning from Wyndcliffe, and so all your plans might be for nothing."

"I'll take that chance."

An hour later, Julia left for Wyndcliffe, still unaware of the events prior to her appearance downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Dane

Chapter 15

Julia looked around the room, making sure that the room met the required standards, for Barnabas' complete safety. She closed the door, behind her, and was satisfied that no light could find its way into the room. Even the slightest hint, could prove fatal, in the last stages of her treatment.

A knock on the door startled her. Composing herself, she opened the door, to find Nick Andrews, waiting for her. He was tall, with startling blue eyes. His easygoing manner had earned him a position of trust in her medical staff. Indeed without Nick's help, Julia was sure that certain matters would never have succeeded.

He smiled, making his vivid blue eyes sparkle more brightly. "Everything meet your requirements, Doctor?" he asked.

"Perfectly, Nick," she said, with a sigh. "You've done everything and more, with your usual efficiency. You're certain no one else is aware of the patient's rather…special...needs?"

His smile broadened. "Trust me, Julia. It's Nick Andrews, you're talking to. This is a "need-to-know" basis, and only the senior staff you named, have been informed. No one will enter this room, without your orders. Besides, they'll have to go through me, first."

"Thanks Nick," said Julia, gratefully. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"I pray the day never comes, when you'll have to find out. Is there anything else you require?"

Julia looked back into the darkened room. Then returned her gaze back to

Nick. "I think that will be all. If there's anything else, I'll let you know."

"Please do. I have rounds in the North Wing, I should be attending to."

"Of course. Thanks Nick. I appreciate all your help."

He grinned again, "Anytime, Doctor," he said all professional again, and walked down the corridor to begin his rounds.

She arrived back at Collinwood an hour after true night had fallen. Once she and Nick Andrews had arranged the special room, Julia had gone to her lab, intending to prepare the things she needed for the tests she planned to run.

Two hours later, she returned to her office, and began to work on the required papers. While she was there, Nick had returned, informing her of a difficult patient. It was four hours later, before she could turn her attention back to Barnabas' admittance.

/

By the time she returned to Collinwood, she felt drained. She wished only for a relaxing soak in the bath, and the comfortable warmth of her bed.

She had just removed her coat, when Dane accosted her. His easy smile of greeting faded when he saw the drained, exhausted Julia before him.

"You look as if you've had a rough day, " he sympathised. "A relaxing evening is what you need,"

"Precisely," she agreed. "That's why I intended to retire early."

"Have you forgotten our dinner? The table's all booked."

"Dane, I really don't feel like going out tonight," she sighed. "A hundred things went wrong, today, and going out for dinner feels like too much effort."

Dane looked crestfallen. "Well, I suppose if you're too tired, you can't enjoy the evening. If you'd really rather not go out Julia, I can cancel. But, perhaps, an evening out could be just what you need to help you unwind."

Julia sighed, and looked at him, suddenly undecided. He was constantly surprising her. The truth was, she hadn't wanted to go out to dinner in the first place. She was still unsure why she'd agreed in the first place. Yes she did; his persistence. And yet here he was, willing to cancel all his plans. Perhaps he was right, and it would help her unwind. Then she could begin afresh with the troubles and concerns that plagued her, over Barnabas' cure.

Barnabas! All day long she had concerned herself with preparing for his stay in Wyndcliffe, and she had, until this moment, completely, forgotten about him. What was happening to her?

"Dinner would be nice, Dane. But, an early night, is all I really need."

"Very well, Julia. I'll cancel our plans. Perhaps another night?"

"Of course, but there's no need to cancel, why not take Carolyn? I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

Dane's face brightened at the mention of Carolyn. "I suppose I could. Do you think, she would?"

"I could ask her, for you," said Julia moving towards the drawing room.

"No, I'll ask her, I have to see her about something anyway."

He moved towards the study, when the door burst open unexpectedly, and an extremely agitated Willie Loomis, stood framed in the doorway.

"Willie!" gasped Julia, at once concerned by his obvious anxiety.

He saw Dane and gulped nervously, but his mission was too important, to be put off again.

"Julia, you gotta come to the Old House! It's Barnabas! He's real sick, Julia!"

"Just let me get my bag, Willie," said Julia, all signs of fatigue forgotten.

"You gotta hurry, Julia! I dare not leave him long," he rushed back out into the night, looking over his shoulder only long enough to cast Dane a triumphant look. The murderous look he received back spurred him on to his friend and maters side.

Julia looked at Dane, before quickly hurrying after the departing servant.

Afraid to even imagine what could have happened to Barnabas, to leave Willie in such a frantic state?

/

The double doors to the Old House were open, when she reached them, deepening her concern for Barnabas.

As she entered, a cry of pain came from the drawing room, and she quickly hurried in.

"Barnabas!" she gasped, her free hand, flying to her throat.

Willie was knelt beside Barnabas, who was slumped, semi-conscious in his favourite chair. His face was deathly white, except for high spots of colour. His face glistened in the candlelight, and as she watched, he grimaced, as if in extreme pain. His hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turning whiter than his face.

"Barnabas!" she cried, in a frightened voice, rushing to his side.

On closer inspection, she realised that he was shivering uncontrollably.

His teeth chattered, and he moaned as another spasm of pain, cut through him, like a knife. He tried to bite back the scream that threatened to force its way out of his throat. For a moment it seemed that he might win, but, facing twisting horribly, he opened his mouth, venting a piercing cry. Julia gasped in shock, as his fangs half descend, before retracting slowly, back into their hidden sheaths.


	17. Chapter 17

Dane

Chapter 16

**A/N **As always many thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try and post as many more chapters today, as its my daughter's 5th birthday tomorrow, and don;t know when I'll be at the computer. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

/

Julia turned to Willie with anguish in her eyes. "Willie, how long has as he been like this?"

"He didn't seem well when he went out a few hours before dawn. When he awoke tonight he, was like this. He's been gettin' worse."

"Why didn't you come for me sooner?" she demanded.

Willie turned away from her. "I did," he said in a small voice.

She turned her attention back to Barnabas, who tossed restlessly in his chair. She touched his pale, glistening forehead, and was shocked by how hot he felt. He obviously had a raging fever, and his uncontrollable shivering bore her diagnosis out. His teeth clicked, and he muttered under his breath.

His eyes fell upon hers, unseeingly. His dark eyes were filled with fear and pain. But what frightened her more, was the reddish cast to his eyes.

As she continued to watch, the reddish tint, seemed to move with a life of it's own. It wasn't until the light from a glittering candle; sparkled on it, following its movement that she realised what it was. A tear - a tear of blood. He was crying.

"Barnabas," she said taking his shaking hand. "Barnabas can you hear me?"

He seemed to rally at the sound of her voice. He turned to the sound, and gazed at a spot just above her left shoulder. "Julia?" he croaked, in a rasping, frightened voice. "Is that you?"

"Barnabas, try and think. When you went out, did you...take someone's blood?"

He frowned, trying to follow her instructions, but a cramping pain seized him, making him whimper. He's body, convulsed and shuddered, he's whimpering turning to cries of agony.

"Barnabas!" said Julia, trying to soothe him, but he seemed unaware of her.

"Willie, help me hold him down."

Willie, grabbed Barnabas by his shoulders, and gently pushed him back into the chair, as Julia continued to talk to him.

"Barnabas, listen to my voice. Try to think. When you went out, just before dawn, did you consume any blood?"

The sound of her voice seemed to reach him, and he quietened down. "Blood?" he croaked, his words, sounding strange and slurred. "Blood?" he repeated, with a sense of horror. "No." he whispered. "No, blood…please…no blood..."

"Is that what you think is wrong with him Julia?" asked Willie from her side.

"I don't know, Willie. I'll need to take a blood sample before I can determine that. If he's telling the truth, I can only assume that he's had a severe allergic reaction to the treatments I've been giving him." She turned to him. "Haven't you noticed any kind of change in him? Something that might have led up to this?"

Willie shook his head after a few minutes' thought. "Only that he seemed restless lately. I just put that down to his..." he stopped, knowing he might have gone too far.

"Put it down to what Willie?" demanded Julia. "Tell me! It could be vitally important!"

Willie shook his head, stubbornly. He wanted to help Barnabas, but he couldn't without telling her about the ring. "I can't Julia. He made me promise not tell you. You know how he is when he's made up his mind about something."

Yes, she did know. But now was not the time to hold to promises. "If you know something that could help him, you have to tell me, Willie!"

"This hasn't anythin' to do with what's happenin' to him..." Willie tried to stall her.

"You don't know that Willie!"

A sharp intake of breath alerted them to Barnabas' dire condition. He thrashed in his chair, his hands clenching and unclenching as another spasm of pain swept over him like fire. Julia, realising that Willie wouldn't divulge his secret without force, turned back to her patient.

"Afraid." muttered Barnabas. "Julia...afraid…protect…afraid."

"I'm here, Barnabas," she soothed him, as she took a syringe from her medical bag. "Willie, help me roll up his sleeve.

Barnabas lolled in his chair, unresponsive to what was going on around him.

As Willie rolled up the sleeves of Barnabas' jacket and shirt, the flesh of his arm was revealed. The flesh, showing a return of blood circulation on her last examination of him, was now pale, bloodless, except for the livid spots of previous injection sites.

As she withdrew a sample of his blood, he muttered in his delirium.

"Angelique... protect.. didn't...save…protect.. Julia.. Julia.. not true…tried .save."

Julia shushed him gently, as she swabbed his arm. He twisted, grimacing in pain. He bit his lip, drawing blood. He clenched his teeth, his fangs showing clearly.

"Oh my God!" said a familiar voice behind them. Willie and Julia turned guiltily towards the voice, to see Dane standing between the two pillars. "My God, he really is ill!"

"What are you doing here?" demanded Julia, hoping that he hadn't seen anything he shouldn't have.

"I followed you here. I didn't believe Barnabas was this ill. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't had the chance to examine him properly yet. You shouldn't be here Dane."

"Maybe there's something I can do to help."

"You can best help by leaving now," said Julia, eyes narrowing, and tilting her head. "I can best help him alone."

Barnabas seemed to come out of his delirium briefly, as he stared at Dane.

"_You!_" he croaked, and tried to lunge for him. Willie spun to hold him back. The gesture was un-necessary as Barnabas slumped weakly in his chair.

"You're disturbing him," said Julia. "It would be best if you left Dane. I have a patient to treat."

Dane looked from Julia to Barnabas to Willie. Who stared back with undisguised hostility. _He_ _might be a coward on his own_ thought Dane. _But he's a person to be reckoned with when it comes to Barnabas and Julia._

Here, at least, he was unwelcome and he knew it. Without a word he turned and left. Willie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want you to stay with him, Willie, " said Julia. "Try and keep him calm. I may need you, once I've analysed this blood sample." She headed towards the cellar steps. "You'd better bolt the door, too. Just in case."

/

Julia straightened up and rubbed her eyes and aching muscles. Would there be no end to this? Why hadn't she seen this before? Because her thoughts hadn't been entirely on the problem. She had allowed Dane to distract her. And now Barnabas was suffering because she hadn't seen this in time.

She removed the slide she'd just viewed and replaced it with the slide she'd taken the night before. That too showed the same kind of cells…misshapen, and oversized. They attacked the healthy cells that had been overtaking Barnabas' bloodstream, making him more human.

But what had triggered such a reaction? There had been no trace of the fresh human blood she had expected.

She walked over to the cold storage unit that had been installed, which worked off a generator. She took out, a test tube; she'd filled from a previous sample, before they had embarked on this avenue of research.

She clenched her fist in frustration as that sample too, showed the same misshapen and oversized cells. But there was something slightly odd about them. There were few deformed cells in this sample than in the other two. Was that significant? she wondered.

She reached for the tube, intending to do another test, when it shattered. She cursed to herself at her clumsiness, and began to immediately clean up the mess. As she did so, a sliver of glass pricked her.

Before she could attend to it, Willie spoke from behind her, startling her.

Her startled reaction caused a bead of blood to fall, on the slide she had just been viewing.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Julia. But he's callin' for ya. When you were talking to him before, it seemed to soothe him."

"I'll be there in a moment, Willie. Once I've cleaned up this mess," she said, cleaning her wound, and bandaging it up. "Those slides are ruined."

She was about to scoop them up when she had an impulse to check them. She bent down, and almost immediately straightened up and looked at Willie.

"What is it, Julia?" he asked seeing her expression.

"A temporary solution. Willie, I'll need your help, with a blood transfusion. Set up the equipment as quickly as you can."

"But Julia, he can't stay in the drawing room."

"You're right. We'll have to move him, to Josette's room. We must darken the room, first."

"Why Josette's room?"

"Right now, the last place he needs to be is down here. I can monitor him better in Josette's room. Hurry now Willie. We haven't much time."


	18. Chapter 18

Dane

Chapter 17

Barnabas made no protest, as he was half walked half-carried to Josette's room. Once he was comfortable on the bed, Willie and Julia darkened the room as much as they could, and then set up the equipment for the transfusion.

Barnabas groaned, with pain, as Julia sat beside him, smoothing the wet hair that was plastered to his forehead. They had removed his jacket for more freedom of movement.

"Barnabas, listen to the sound of my voice," soothed Julia, as another spasm of pain racked his body.

"I'm going to give you a blood transfusion. You've had an allergic reaction to the treatments. Barnabas, do you understand?"

He groaned, and moved his head painfully. His breathing laboured and rattled in his chest asthmatically. She held his wrist, checking his pulse. It was thready. If they were to succeed in their attempt, it would have to be soon.

"I want you to remain completely still, Willie," said Julia as she inserted the needle into his arm, and checked the line, feeding into Barnabas' arm.

Once the blood began to flow from Willie into Barnabas' arm, she monitored Barnabas closely.

She had gotten a bowl of water, and began to cool his fevered forehead, when he began to stir. He groaned, and moved restlessly on the bed.

"Julia," he muttered over and over again. "Julia."

"I'm here, Barnabas," she said, hoping that the sound of her voice would soothe him as it did before. He seemed unaware of her, as he continued to mutter to himself. "Angelique," he suddenly wailed, and grimaced as a pain cramped and squeezed his entire body. "Didn't mean.. protect...tried…tried to protect…lies…Julia!"

She took hold of his free hand and grasped it tightly. "Barnabas, I'm here. You must try and lie still."

"Julia?" he whispered, turning his head to face her. "Julia?"

She smiled and touched his face. "Yes, Barnabas."

He swallowed, with difficulty. His fevered eyes fastened on hers. "Afraid," he whispered. "Afraid."

"There's no need to be, now. Everything is going to be all right."

He looked down at the needle in his arm, frowning. "No!" he wailed suddenly, in horror, and began trying to rip the needle from his arm. "No! No blood! No blood," he cried twisting on the bed, and beating at this arm.

"No, Barnabas!" cried Julia, rising to her feet, and grabbing his arms. "The transfusion will help you!"

"No...no blood! Take it away!" He arched his back, and then lay still.

"Barnabas?" asked Julia anxiously. "Barnabas?"

He lay unmoving, his breathing harsh and ragged. Just like the night he had reverted. She examined him closely. He'd passed out.

She turned to Willie. "I want you to tell me, everything that you know, Willie," she said, her tone clear that she would not tolerate veiled remarks. "Why didn't you come to Collinwood as soon as you realised his condition?"

Willie looked at her seriously. "I did, Julia. Twice."

She frowned. "I don't understand. No one informed me, that you'd been to the house," she said, her tone less accusing.

Willie continued to look at her, his gaze shifting to Barnabas. "Is he going to be alright, Julia? He will get better, won't he?"

"I don't know, Willie."

"Well, if he doesn't, it'll be Dane's fault."

"Dane?" she asked sharply.

"He stopped me from telling you, Julia. I came to Collinwood this mornin' and asked for you, but he wouldn't let me see you."

Julia frowned. "But that doesn't sound like Dane."

"He came here last night, demanding to see Barnabas. Said he wanted me to keep you away from him. I wasn't goin' to tell ya, but when Barnabas got sick, I just had to."

"I can't believe that Dane would do something like this," said Julia, disbelieving.

"He has Julia, because he's in love with ya himself, and he wants to keep Barnabas out of the picture."

She turned back to Barnabas. He seemed to be breathing easier. She checked his pulse, holding his hand longer than she should, before replacing it back on his chest.

Then she moved closer to Willie's chair, and said quietly.

"Willie, Dane asked me to marry him."

"I know, " he admitted in a whisper. "He told me last night."

"Does Barnabas know?"

Willie shook his head. "I haven't said a word to him about it. He doesn't seem to like Dane." He paused, and then asked. "Have you decided to marry him, Julia?" To Julia, he sounded worried.

Julia rose to her feet and went back to Barnabas' side. She held his hand resting on his chest. "I thought I'd made a decision," she said, watching Barnabas, closely. "But now I'm not so sure, I made the right one."

How could Dane have done such a thing? Knowing how she felt about Barnabas?

Was that why he had asked her to marry him, because he felt threatened by him? She had seen a side of Dane that she didn't like. But, a part of her mind insisted, Barnabas had done exactly the same thing, and yet she had forgiven him, why not Dane? For the simple reason, she loved Barnabas.

"Julia?" Willie broke gently into her thoughts. She turned to face him.

"Yes, Willie, what is it?"

"Wait a few days longer, before you make up your mind."

"Why, Willie?" asked Julia curiously.

"I can't say, right out, " said Willie, shifting uneasily in his chair. "But if you wait a few days longer before you decide…just wait a little longer, Julia. That's all I'm askin' ya."

She turned back to Barnabas, hope burning brightly in her heart once more.

Again, Barnabas' expression when she'd almost blurted out she loved him, crossed her mind. _Wait_, whispered in her mind, and she knew that she would. Had she ever really given up in her heart?

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon when Julia breathed a sigh of relief. The transfusion had ended a few hours earlier, and Barnabas seemed improved. He still remained unconscious, but his breathing had eased considerably. She was more optimistic that he would recover.

"I want you to watch him closely all day, Willie," she said. "At the _smallest_ change, I want you to inform me at once, do you understand?"

"Sure Julia."

"Come straight to me. Don't let Dane stop you for whatever reason."

"I won't," promised Willie.

She turned to Barnabas, seeming reluctant to leave him. "He should stay like this until dusk. I have to call Wyndcliffe, and move him there as soon as possible."

"Should he be moved so soon?" asked Willie, his concern evident.

"As soon as he's well enough, I'll transfer him. Watch him, closely."

Willie walked her to the door. "About what I said... will ya wait a little longer Julia? Just a few days more?"

"Right now, Barnabas is my only concern, Willie."

"Sure Julia," said Willie hiding the smile. He knew she would wait; he'd seen the way she had looked at Barnabas. He only hoped, he was right, and a few days more would be all that was needed.

/

When she reached Collinwood Dane was waiting for her. She stared at him coldly, as she hung up her coat.

"How is Barnabas?" he asked, with some concern.

"Improved, with no thanks to you," she said furiously. "How dare you decide who I can and cannot treat!"

"Julia, I'm sorry that Barnabas was so ill. But I thought under the circumstances, that you were spending too much time with him."

"Under the circumstances? What do you mean by "under the circumstances"?"

"For one he's your patient..."

"He also happens to be my friend!" snapped Julia. "Which is a lot more than I can say about you at this moment!"

"It goes much further than that, Julia, and you know it," Dane shot back. "There can be only one relationship between doctors and their patients, you know that as well as I do."

"How dare you!" said Julia, and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Barnabas could have died with out my help! And if anything further happens to him, as a consequence of your interference, I'll never forgive you Dane. I don't think I could marry a man, who dictates who I can and cannot have as friends."

She stalked upstairs to her room, medical bag in hand, without a backward glance, leaving Dane standing in the foyer, rubbing his cheek as he watched her progress, realising that he had lost her, with his over confidence.


	19. Chapter 19

Dane

Chapter 18

"This is Dr. Hoffman, could I speak to Nick Andrews, please?" Julia glanced at the Grandfather clock beside the drawing room doors, and the then checked her own watch, while she waited for her call to be answered. "Nick? It's Julia, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Oh nothing that serious, but our plans for the special patient, will have to be postponed for a few days. All I can say, is there were a few complications and the patient is in no condition to be transferred just yet. I'll tell you more, when I get there."

She replaced the receiver, just as Dane came down the stairs. She sniffed, and turning away from him, headed towards the dining room, without acknowledging him.

"Julia, this is ridiculous," he said, following after her. "Julia, will you stop and listen to me?" he said grabbing her arm, and turning her to face him.

She looked down at the hand that held her, and then stared up at him, anger still blazing in her eyes. "Let go of me," she said, between clenched teeth. "We have nothing to talk about."

He released her, and fidgeted with his hands. "Look, I'm sorry about Barnabas, ok? I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have stopped you from going to see him, and I shouldn't have said what I did. Now can we please try and be reasonable about this?"

Julia raised an eyebrow, "Reasonable?" she almost laughed. "Willie told me last night about your visit to the Old House, and why. I don't appreciate being told who I can have as friends or patients. I am a doctor, Dane, and I treat people when I have to. Barnabas is my friend as well as my patient. If I hadn't gotten to him in time, he could have died Dane. Do you understand that?"

"Is he that seriously ill? Why doesn't his family know?"

"He doesn't want his family to know, and as his doctor and friend, I have to adhere to his wishes. Fortunately, he's illness is no longer as serious as it was. Though last night will delay us, in finding a solution."

"Is that what all the research has been about, down at the Old House, and at Wyndcliffe. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation as I came down."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked folding her arms, and tilting her head. "Why are you so curious about Barnabas?"

"I was only expressing concern over his illness, Julia, nothing more than that. He seemed very ill last night when I followed you there."

"I see," said Julia, her tone indicating that she didn't quite believe him. "Well, thank you for you're...concern. And I'll thank you not to mention any of this to his family."

"Julia, " he called as she turned to resume her way to the dining room. "I truly am sorry about Barnabas. Can you forgive me?" he looked at her solemnly.

"I have a busy day ahead, please excuse me," she replied, ducking into the dining room, before she could give in to his puppy-dog charms.

/

"Willie?" she called as she entered the Old House. "Willie, are you here?"

The sound of racing footsteps came from the hall above, which quickly led down to the drawing room. "Julia, is anythin wrong?" gasped Willie, a worried look on his face.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, unless there has been any change since I left?"

"No, there's be no change," said Willie, resting one hand on his hip, the other fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt.

"That's good, Willie. I came to collect some blood samples. I have some tests that I want to run, at Wyndcliffe, to try and find out what happened last night. If there is any change, you'll reach me there. Otherwise I'll be back before dark. Tell Barnabas, that I will see him then."

"Sure Julia, anythin' ya say. Do ya want me to get those samples for ya?"

"No thank you Willie, I know which ones I need. How are you feeling from the transfusion? Any weakness?"

"I'm fine Julia, I did just what ya told me."

Ten minutes later, when she returned with the things she needed, he walked her to the door. "Julia?" he asked hesitantly, she paused hand on the doorknob. "Yes, what is it?"

"He is gonna be alright isn't he? I, I, I mean, you will be able to cure him, won't you? After last night?"

"I don't know, Willie. Not until I've had chance to examine what went wrong." She smiled an assurance she didn't feel. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Willie. Stay with him, until he wakes up. And don't let Dane in here, for whatever reason. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Julia."

She left then, as she headed towards her car, she heard Willie bolt the door.

/

"Don't you believe in coffee breaks?" asked Nick from behind Julia. She straightened up, and then winced as her back protested.

"See?" he asked, handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

She smiled and took the beverage, gratefully. "Hmm, perfect," she said, closing her eyes and inhaling the aroma.

Nick bent over the microscope Julia had been using. He give a soft whistle, and looked at her enquiringly. "Our special patient, perhaps?" he asked.

"Really Nick, you don't expect me to answer that, do you?" she asked with a smile.

"Any idea what's causing this reaction?"

"I have a theory, but nothing concrete."

Nick bent over the microscope again. "Interesting blood chemistry. Abnormal cell structure is like nothing I've ever seen before. It would be interesting to see this patient, see what other surprises they hold."

"I don't think you'll have any success, Nick. There are some things, even you can't know."

Nick shrugged. "Oh well, I tried," he said with a sigh. "Do you have time to see Daniels, before you leave? I've been monitoring him, since the med. reduction, and I think he's improved enough for release."

"How long since the reduction?"

"Six weeks."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "And he's continued to show improvement?"

"He's a different person from the one that was admitted a year ago. You'll be surprised, at how much he's benefited."

"Alright, once I've finished here, I'll stop by your office."

"Thanks, Julia," he said with a grin, before ducking out of the lab to continue his rounds.

/

It was full dark before Julia returned to Collinsport. She parked her car outside the gate, and walked the distance to the Old House.

The night was clear with a quarter moon, and a sprinkle of stars.

In the distance the sound of dogs howled, and she felt both relief and despair at the mournful sound. It had been so long since they had howled that she had almost come to believe that she might not ever hear them again. Relief, because she knew that Barnabas had recovered enough from his severe reaction from the night before, to at least be up and a round.

She quickened her pace, eager to see him, and discover what his last moments had been, and to tell him, what she had discovered during her time at Wyndcliffe.


	20. Chapter 20

Dane

Chapter 19

Barnabas glanced towards the window, with a frown. "Where is she?" he asked impatiently. "She should have been here by now." He was sat in his favourite chair, close to the fire, his cane close by. His face was still paler than his usual skin colour. It was clear that he had been ill, and still was.

"She'll be here, Barnabas," said Willie, checking the window for what seemed the hundredth time. Since Barnabas had risen half an hour ago, the first thing he had wanted to know had been where Julia was. "She's probably still at Wyndcliffe, Barnabas. Maybe she's found something," he said hopefully.

"No," said Barnabas, grabbing his cane, "she'd have been here by now, if there was news. I want you to go up to Collinwood, and call Wyndcliffe." He began to struggle to his feet, and Willie rushed to his side.

"Hey, maybe it ain't wise for ya to be movin' around, Barnabas. An' besides, I can't go to the main house. Julia said not to leave ya alone."

"Nonsense, Willie," snapped Barnabas, then paused in trying to stand as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Dane hasn't been here all day," he said stalling for time. But his lapse had been witnessed, and Willie wasn't about to let him off easily.

"Barnabas, you ain't well enough to be walkin' around, and gettin' all upset. Now Julia will be here soon. And Dane can still show up any time."

Barnabas searched his face penetratingly. "You know something, don't you, Willie," he said. "I know you do. Now tell me!" he ordered.

Willie walked a distance away from him, and clenched his fists against his chest. "I don't know what ya talkn' about, Barnabas."

"Don't lie to me! I know that Dane was here, last night! I heard him telling you to keep me away from her! Why, Willie? _Why!_"

Willie hesitated, before turning to face his friend. "I don't know why, Barnabas!" he protested. "Now you gotta believe me!"

A crafty look crossed Barnabas' face. "Do I?" he intoned sarcastically. "You know something, and I insist that you tell me."

"No, Barnabas," said Willie determinedly. "Because then you'd do something to Dane, and I know ya can't, because then Julia would know."

"I will find out anyway, and it'll be worse for you when I do, so you might as well tell me now," said Barnabas, dangerously.

Willie had worked long enough for Barnabas, to know that this time, he meant it. "All I'm sayin' Barnabas, that if you hurt Dane now, it might make Julia think differently"

The crafty look changed to one of puzzlement, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dane isn't her favourite person, right now. Because he stopped her from coming to see you, when you were sick." He paused, wondering if this was the right time to give him a much-needed push in the right direction. Before Dane succeeded in making things right with Julia again.

Barnabas frowned, "Why do you hesitate, Willie? What else are you keeping from me?"

"When you were sick…you were sayin' all kind of things."

"Like what?" When Willie showed signs of hesitating, Barnabas grabbed his cane, and shakily half rose from his chair. "_What did I say!_" he demanded, furiously.

"Just that you were afraid. That you wanted to save and protect."

"Enough!" said Barnabas sinking into his chair, a stricken look on his face. He swallowed. "Did, did I mention anything else?"

"You called for Julia."

"Willie!" growled Barnabas.

"You mentioned Angelique," Willie finally admitted.

"Oh no," groaned Barnabas. "Does she suspect?" he asked worriedly looking up at his friend.

"I don't know, Barnabas," said Willie truthfully. He wasn't sure what Julia had thought when he'd asked her to wait before giving Dane his answer.

Perhaps she had worked it out for herself. But what good would that do, if Barnabas wouldn't follow through?

"Thank God," breathed Barnabas.

An alarmed looked passed between them, as a loud knocking rattled the doors.

Barnabas looked worried as he said, "Dane?"

"It might be Julia," said Willie, but it was obvious that he was thinking the same thing.

Willie placed his ear against the door, "Who is it?"

"Julia."

Willie hastily unbolted the door, and opened it, to admit Julia. "Thank God you're here," he gushed.

"Where is he, Willie?"

"In there," he said cocking his head in the direction of the drawing room. "He's been askin' for ya."

"Who is it, Willie?" came Barnabas voice from the drawing room.

"Let me handle this," whispered Julia.

"It's me, Barnabas," said Julia as she took a step towards the drawing room. "How are you feeling?"

His dark eyes sparkled on seeing her, and her heart leapt. Her confusion over Dane suddenly faded, and she knew that she couldn't marry him. Even if she hadn't found out that he had tried to stop her being with Barnabas, she knew that a marriage with Dane wouldn't take place. Barnabas was the only one that held her heart and love. And she knew that she would wait, until the end of the world, until Barnabas could tell her what she already knew.

"Weak," he said answering her question.

She smiled, and came closer to him. "That is understandable. You give us quite a scare. Do you have any…cravings?"

Barnabas frowned as he made a quick self-examination. "No," he said curiously, after a few minutes silence. He looked at her searchingly. "What happened last night, Julia?" he wanted to know.

"I was hoping that you would tell me."

"I can't really remember," he said settling back into his chair.

"What do you remember?" asked Julia, taking off her coat.

"The injection!" he said suddenly. "I remember that I felt strange after the injection. The pain had been getting worse, not better. The next thing I remember is Willie helping me downstairs."

"Willie?" asked Julia, turning to him, "is there anything else that happened, that you remember?"

Willie frowned in concentration, hands on hips as he paced the floor. "I remember seeing Barnabas, just a few hours before dawn. He wanted to go out, and I tried to stop him. He was acting strangely, like he didn't know where he was. When I tried to point out that it would be dawn soon, he pushed me against the wall. When he came back, he could barely stand. He was shaking and delirious."

"What happened last night, Julia?" asked Barnabas, worriedly.

"I thought at first that you might have…attacked someone, and had had a severe reaction. A blood test ruled that out. So did an allergic reaction to the treatments. I give you a blood transfusion with Willie's help. You had a fever, and were delirious most of the time. You tried to stop the transfusion, but you passed out."

"What does this all mean? Willie told me that you'd spent today at Wyndcliffe. What have you found out?"

"Before I answer that, you still need to be transferred to Wyndcliffe, though that will have to wait a few days. I need to run some tests, and I'll need to examine you tonight, make sure there are no lasting effects from your illness. I know now why you had the reaction you did; I know now why we always reach this point, and then have just this sort of thing happen.

There is a dormant cell that activates, when you reach a stage between vampire and human. And it is this cell that's keeping you the way you are, and defeating every effort of a cure. My guess is that it's the same cell that made you revert after we returned from 1840. Jeb wanted to make sure that there was no chance of a cure."

Barnabas looked at her dumbstruck. The horror that he would stay as he was for all eternity was reflected in his eyes. "Are you saying that I can't be cured?" he whispered, all hope gone from his voice.

Julia looked away from him. "Unless I can find a way to destroy that cell, Barnabas," she paused, and looked at him, a renewed determination in her eyes and posture. "I will find a way, Barnabas. I promise I will."


	21. Chapter 21

Dane

Chapter 20

Barnabas was standing by the window, supported by his cane, when Julia returned from the downstairs laboratory. He didn't turn, though he was aware of her presence.

The examination had gone well; certainly there would be no lasting repercussions to his previous night's frightening reaction. He wasn't sure which he considered the better of the bad news; his strength would return, eventually showing no signs of illness, or the fact that he had survived only to endure an eternity of darkness. Jed and Angelique had certainly known what they had been doing, when they had condemned him to this existence.

He finally acknowledged her presence when Julia stepped close to him. "When you have fully recovered, we can try again, Barnabas," she said, hoping to alleviate his despair. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I can change my approach. Once I find away to destroy the new cell, then I'm sure we can succeed."

Barnabas looked down at his hands, clutching his cane. His jaw tightened as he shook his head. "No, Julia," he said quietly. "You have done enough for me. If I am to live like this, then so be it."

Julia drew herself up, determination on her face and in her voice. "No Barnabas, I will not give up. I will go on finding a cure, until I succeed. This is only a temporary setback."

He turned to her, taken aback by her vehement determination. She'd been determined before to find a cure, but never like this. No doubt she was taking this as a personal failure, he decided. But as he stared at her, he realised that it had nothing to do with failure. She was completely serious.

Suddenly, she wasn't just his friend, not just his doctor. Suddenly, he finally understood her reasons _why_ she wanted to help him...and why she loved him. He opened his mouth, intending to tell her that he loved her too, and then closed it when she took a step away from him.

Julia stared at Barnabas, a determination she had never felt before coursed through her. She wouldn't give up on him or his cure, even if he had given up hope. She would show him that there was still a way to end this curse that had ruined so many lives, not just his own.

He continued to stare at her, unspeaking. Suddenly, he didn't seem his usual self. As though a subtle change had come over him. He opened his mouth to say something, and she involuntarily took a step away from him.

He turned, "How temporary, Julia?" he asked, the change she had thought she'd sense in him, was no longer there.

"We'll have to wait a few days, perhaps a week, before I dare attempt another try. I still recommend a stay In Wyndcliffe, perhaps during your stay there, or when you return here."

"I see," he said moving slowly towards the fire. He stumbled, and Julia went to him, but he managed to regain his balance, and made his way to the chair.

"Try not to give up hope, Barnabas," she almost pleaded with him. "We were so close this time. If not for the cell, it would almost be over now."

"Perhaps you are right, Julia," he said with a sigh. "But we have come so close before, so often that its difficult not to."

She touched his shoulder, and squeezed it gently. He raised his hand, and covered her hand with his, returning her gesture of comfort.

/

Dane approached the Old House with a sense of caution. The last time he had been here, Barnabas had been desperately ill. He hoped now, that what he was about to do, would help in making amends with Julia. She hadn't spoken to him, since the night Barnabas had taken ill, and he didn't think he could stand another instance of her walking out on him, whenever he entered a room.

He ran up the several steps, and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he tried the door, and found that it wasn't locked.

Willie returned from the cellar, and entered the drawing room, unaware that Dane was waiting for him until he spoke.

"Wha-!" he stammered startled out of his wits. "Dane! What do you want?"

"I came to see Barnabas, Willie. Is he here?" he asked.

"Whadya wanna see him for?"

"I just wanted to see how he was feeling, that's all. He seemed extremely ill, when I came here the other night. I was wondering if he was up to it, if I could talk to him."

"He's sleepin,'" said Willie, still on his guard.

"Oh, well, I won't disturb him. Rest is probably the best thing for him."

"Dane, what are you doing here?" asked Julia, angrily from behind him.

He turned, surprised to see her. "Julia, it's not what you think," he tried to explain. "I came here, to…"

"You shouldn't be here. Get out!"

"Julia, let me explain."

"Barnabas has been through enough, because of you. Now leave this house."

Dane turned to Willie. "You tell her, why I was here," he said, before leaving the house, and slamming the door furiously behind him.

Willie cringed at the sound of the door slamming. "Why was he here, Willie?" Julia asked, bolting the door.

"You won't believe this Julia, but he came to see how Barnabas was."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he was sleepin'. Said he wouldn't disturb him, he was just about to go, when you came in."

Julia shook her head. "I should have expected this. I'd better talk to him. I'll be back later, Willie."

/

When she returned to Collinwood, Dane was in the drawing room, brandy glass in hand. He turned to refill his tumbler, when he noticed Julia standing by the doors.

"What's this? The third degree?" he asked. "Well, I this time, I had the best of intentions."

"Willie told me," Julia admitted. "And I owe you an apology, Dane. I'm sorry, I misjudged your reasons for being at the Old House."

His anger faded, and he smiled bleakly. "Well, I can't blame you for being worried. I haven't exactly been very friendly with Barnabas, have I?" he sighed and took a sip of his drink. He's very lucky to have someone so devoted to him. I wish I knew his secret."

"I'm afraid there isn't much of a secret, Dane. I love him."

He nodded his head, and walked over to the fireplace. "I guess I knew that all along, and yet I made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"

Julia went to him, and sat beside him. "No you didn't," she said taking his hand. "I've enjoyed the time we spent together, and catching up on old times. But it's Barnabas that I love. Can you understand that?"

"No, but I'm trying to," he looked at her, seriously. The love he still felt for her, obvious. "Will you promise me, that if ever, you change your mind, you'll think of me?"

She smiled sadly. "That would be unfair to you Dane. I couldn't make a promise like that."

"Think it over anyway," he said. "How is Barnabas, anyway?"

"He's recovering," said Julia, carefully. "Though it may be some time before he recovers fully."

"I'm sorry, Julia," said Dane contritely.

"It's not all your fault Dane. His illness is something he's had for a long time."

/

Night had fallen, when Julia returned to the Old House. Barnabas was standing by the fire, looking better than he had two nights ago. His appearance was deceptive, she knew. But she was glad to see that he was steadier on his feet.

On seeing her, he put something in his jacket pocket, and looked guiltily at the fire briefly. "Willie tells me that Dane was here, this morning," he said conversationally.

"That's right. I saw him leave the house and so I followed him here. Apparently he had the best of intentions. He wanted to see how you were feeling. Willie told him you were resting and he went back to Collinwood, satisfied."

"Are you certain he suspects nothing?"

"I'm certain, Barnabas. How do you feel?"

"Much better," he said, looking at her curiously. "You seem preoccupied Julia. What is it?"

She frowned; unaware that she intended to say anything, since she'd already told Dane he wouldn't marry him. "There's something I think you ought to know Barnabas, about Dane."

"What about him?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Well, it's not just about Dane," she tried to explain. "If I hadn't allowed him to distract me so much, I may have discovered the new cell, a lot sooner. It's my fault that the cure didn't work this time." She looked up at him, hoping that he would understand. "I suppose I should have told you, as soon as I realised that my attention wasn't just on the cure. I should have told you, that Dane asked me to marry him."


	22. Chapter 22

Dane

Chapter 21

Barnabas felt as though he's whole world was collapsing around him, at those six words. He had waited too long, had made _her_ wait too long, and now he would lose her. Once again, he would lose the woman he loved, and this time it wouldn't be due to a curse, but he's own stupidity. But was it? He had held back so long, _because_ he loved her. He loved her too much, to risk her life.

"Marry him?" he asked, still shocked. He sank into the nearby chair, feeling utterly crushed.

Julia watched him, curious by his reaction. It was true that neither Barnabas nor Dane had gotten on very well. They had hated and distrusted each other from the moment they had met, she knew that. But, Barnabas had seemed…deflated her news. That feeling that there had been some subtle change about him was stronger, more pronounced. She'd notice a few nights ago. _He_ was different somehow.

"Have you accepted his offer?" asked Barnabas, finding his voice. He looked up at her, his penetrating eyes, boring into hers. The look that he'd given her in 1840 when she'd almost blurted out her true feelings was back, and her heart skipped a beat.

"No," she admitted almost in a whisper. "I couldn't accept it, Barnabas."

Hope flooded through him. Was it possible that he still wasn't too late? But if he were to tell her now, how would she take it? As a feeble attempt to make her stay at Collinwood? Would she believe that he was telling her the truth?

Julia was staring at him, worriedly. "Barnabas, are you all right?" she asked, deeply concerned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, until you'd fully recovered."

"When did he ask you?" he heard himself ask, as though _when _he'd asked, would make much difference.

"A few nights before you became ill. It was something I never expected."

"I believe you were engaged once," said Barnabas, rising to his feet, and standing beside the fire.

"That was a very long time ago, Barnabas. People change; grow apart. I couldn't any more marry Dane, than I could stop -." She stopped short, knowing what she'd almost said.

Barnabas turned, and looked at her, silently for a few moments. To Julia his gaze seemed to last an eternity, before he broke the silence. "While we seem to be on the subject of confessions," he paused, searching for the proper words. "I have one of my own," he said after a few minutes. He paused again; still staring at her intently, her heart began to race.

"The night I was ill, do you remember anything I said?"

"That you were afraid. And that you wanted to save and protect...Angelique," she said the last with resentment and difficulty.

Barnabas shook his head. "No, Julia," he said quietly. What he said now, he knew he had to convince her, of his sincerity, and why he'd held back for so long. He hoped she would understand. "When I told Angelique that I loved her, I lied, Julia. I lied, to save you."

"To save me?" she asked, "from what?"

"Me," he said closing the gap between them, and coming to stand in front of her. He stared at her, earnestly, and took one of her hands in his.

"I knew what you were going to say, when you warned me not to trust Angelique, when she lifted the curse, in 1840. I had wanted to tell you then, that I loved you, too, Julia. Yes, that I loved you," he repeated, seeing her startled reaction. "But I was afraid, that if I allowed you to know how I truly felt, then the curse would befall you too. I had seen too many of the people that I loved, die, that I couldn't risk losing you too. Angelique had already tried to harm you, through Roxanne, and I couldn't bare the thought of any more harm coming to you. And, to protect you from further harm, I told Angelique that I loved her; that she was my one and only love. I knew it had hurt you deeply and I regret having to deceive you so, but it was necessary."

He paused, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Julia. I have no words to express how much or how dear you are to me. I don't deserve you, or your love, but without you, my world wouldn't be complete." He let go of her hand, and reached into his jacket pocket. He hesitated only slightly, before handing her the velvet box. "There's something I want you to have," he said giving the box to her.

She'd listened to what he'd had to say, in silence. She took the box, mutely; still unable to believe what she'd heard. She wanted to believe him so much. She had longed for this moment for so long, she couldn't accept that it had finally happened.

She opened the box and gasped. Inside, sitting on a red velvet cushion was a ring, shaped with two intertwining hearts. In the middle of the hearts, was an emerald stone.

"Barnabas!" she exclaimed, finding her voice at last. "It's beautiful!"

"I know you have every reason to doubt my sincerity, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I never want us to be apart again. Julia, will you accept this ring, as my wife?"

She stared at him, taken completely by surprise. The depth of emotion she saw displayed on his face was staggering in its intensity. Her heart swelled almost to the point of breaking as he took her face in his hands and gently brushed his lips with hers.

She moaned as the kiss deepened. His arms surrounded her, and held her tightly against his body. So tightly that he could feel the racing of her heart, against his chest.

The kissed ended, and he held her, not wanting to release her, now that she was in his arms.

She pulled away from him gently, so that she could look into his face.

"Yes, I will marry you, Barnabas," she said, her eyes sparkled, with unshed tears of happiness. "I love you, Barnabas."

He bent and kissed her again, the kiss growing bolder and more passionate.

The kiss finally ended, and Barnabas reluctantly released her. "You deserve more than I can give you, as I am. Perhaps it would be better to wait, until we've found a cure, before we marry," he said.

Julia shook her head. "I see no point in waiting, Barnabas. Nothing would change, just because I was your wife. The same amount of time would pass whether, we are married or not."

"Are you sure, you'd rather not wait?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"If we could marry tonight, Barnabas, I would," she said, submitting to his embrace.

"Nothing would make me happier, than to marry you tonight," he agreed, "but the dawn is almost upon us. However, if you're willing to wait two nights from now."

She smiled at him, "I've waited this long, I'm sure I can wait two more days."

He smiled and kissed her again. This time when the kiss ended he held her tightly, desperately to him, as he sensed the coming dawn, and the forced separation that would keep them apart.

He released her just enough to glance down at her. He took her hand and gently kissed each finger. A look of sadness replaced the happiness that had been there, only a short time before.

"Barnabas, what is it?"

He looked at her, with his penetrating, hazel eyes. "I must leave you soon," he said, his voice filled with loathing.

"Only for a short time," she said, trying to ease his pain.

"Any time apart from you is too long," he said. "Would, would you come down with me?" he asked, almost pleaded. "Stay with me, until..."

"If that's what you want."

"And tonight, when I awake. Yours is the first face that I wish to see."

"I'll be there," she promised, as he kissed her.

At dawn's approach they went down to the basement room, together. She turned her back on him as he climbed into his wooden prison. There she waited, until the curious force that give Barnabas his half-life, faded with morning's approach.

To the world he was only a corpse, but she knew with the coming of night, he would be restored to her once more.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then resting his hands, on his chest, gently closed the lid over the sleeping form. She would keep her promise and be there, when he awoke that night.


	23. Chapter 23

Dane

Chapter 22

Julia brought herself out of her daydream, at the sound of knocking on her office door. "Come in," she called, turning back to the window. From behind her, the door opened, and quickly closed.

"You said you wanted to be notified when Daniels transference from the high risk wing, to low risk, was ready to proceed," came Nick's voice. He waited, but after a few minutes and still not receiving an answer, he added, jokingly, "Earth, calling Julia Hoffman. Come in, Julia Hoffman."

She stirred from her thoughts, and turned to look up at him, surprised to see him there. "Nick, when did you arrive?"

He looked at her worriedly. "I've been here almost five minutes. I came to tell you that Daniels was ready to be moved. Is there something wrong?" It was obvious to him, that something was bothering her.

She fetched a deep sigh that seemed to come form the depths of her being, and his alarm grew. Perhaps, their "special" patient was worse than Julia had believed? "There's nothing wrong, Nick. In fact, things couldn't be better." She took a few minutes to compose herself, before dropping her bombshell, and taking a great delight in seeing her second in command's shock and surprise. "It won't be a secret for much longer anyway, and I don't think Barnabas would object in my telling you." She paused, dramatically, before saying; "Barnabas has asked me to marry him."

"What!" he exclaimed, not expecting her news. "When?"

She smiled, and leaned back in her chair. "Last night at the Old House. I accepted," she said, un-necessarily.

Nick whistled softly, and shook his head. "Barnabas Collins asked you to

marry him?" he asked, still in shock. "_The_ Barnabas Collins asked you to marry him?"

Julia chuckled. Nick had long known of her love for the Collins English cousin. She could well understand his shock over her announcement; she still couldn't believe it herself. But, despite her long working relationship with Nick Andrews, and despite her deepest trust in him, she couldn't reveal her one greatest worry - that when she saw Barnabas at dusk, he would have changed his mind.

Nick helped her push the bleak thought out of her mind, by coming around to her side of the desk and giving her a hard hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Julia!" he said as he released her. "I'm so happy for you! When's the happy day?"

"We saw no reason to wait, so we decided on tomorrow night. Of course, we have to tell his family yet...and Dane."

"Oh," said Nick simply. "Dane."

"Precisely. I can't say that I'm looking forward to telling him. He and Barnabas aren't exactly on the best of terms."

/

Julia glanced at her watch irritably, and then headed the car towards Collinsport. She glanced anxiously up at the sky, wondering if she would be in time to keep her appointment with Barnabas. What would he think if she were late, she wondered. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind; if she put any further obstacles in the way, then she really would be late.

She'd left Wyndcliffe early in the afternoon, and had driven to Rockport, to do some shopping. After all, she was about to become a bride, and she wanted to look her best. She glanced at the package on the passenger seat beside her, and a smiled at the thought of its contents. She hoped Barnabas would like it.

Her heart jumped at the thought of his name, and she glanced worriedly at the sky again; dusk wasn't all that far off and she was still a few miles from Collinsport. She pressed the accelerator, and watched as the needle nudged up a few more notches. Her doubts that he would be changed began to crowd in on her again. And this time it wasn't so easy to push them out of her mind. She supposed she'd find out, when she faced him.

She finally reached the Old House, just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. She left the car unlocked, and hurried up the several steps to the double doors. Her heart hammered, with both her run up the steps, and anticipation of seeing him again.

When she entered the house, the drawing room was empty, and she continued on down to the cellar, not bothering to call for Willie.

She reached the coffin room, not a second too soon. The lid creaked as it slowly rose, and then Barnabas sat up. He smiled on seeing her, and her heart leapt into her throat. She turned her back on him, while he climbed out of his wooden prison, and then turned back to face him, as the sound of the lid closing, immediately followed.

"So, you came," he said, as he turned to face her again. He frowned slightly, and stepped closer to her. "Julia, my love, what's wrong?"

She sighed in relief, up until now, unaware that her doubt's had been so obvious. "I was afraid that you might have changed your mind."

He smiled indulgently, and took her in his arms. She surrendered willingly.

"I'd never do that," he said, and kissed her ardently.

The kiss grew deeper, his hands roaming the length of her back, stirring feelings inside her that had been hidden for so long. A moan of longing escaped her, and Barnabas chose that moment to pull away from her, and stand with his back to her, shoulders rigid. He bowed his head, and stared down at the floor.

"Barnabas?" she questioned, temporarily hurt by his sudden reaction.

He gathered himself before he spoke, and when he did; she knew what was wrong, immediately. "It's not your fault, Julia. It's me."

She went to him and but her hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch, and tense. A multitude of emotions warred on Barnabas' face. He clenched his fists, until they shook. He concentrated on what Julia had taught him, when his vile hunger first awakened. He clenched his teeth, his fangs still exposed, and he closed his eyes. He would not harm her! He would not!

"I understand completely, Barnabas," she soothed him, rubbing his shoulder.

"We'll get through this, just like we always have. Maybe in another few days, we can begin again on a serum."

Knowing that he would lose this struggle if he didn't get away from her, he said, in a tight voice. "We'll discuss this another time, Julia. Go upstairs, I'll follow you in a few minutes."

He turned to face her, the conflicting emotions telling her everything, even if she hadn't seen the glint of his fangs.

She nodded, and turned to leave. As she reached the steps she turned, looking back. "I'll be alright, Julia," he said, answering her unspoken question. She nodded and continued on up to the drawing room. This was one fight he had to do on his own.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **I decided to try and finish this tonight. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Chapter 23

Barnabas watched as she climbed the stairs, every nerve, throbbing with his determination not to give in to his vile hunger. Deep down in his being he felt rather than heard the dogs' howling. His clenched fists trembled violently.

Why had he ever professed his love for her, when he knew that this was what he knew would happen? He began to pace the basement, biting his hands, as he did so. He would not give in…no matter what.

The fact that this was the first night since his illness that his hunger had returned didn't make it any easier. He knew only too well, how overwhelming it could get - and so did Julia. What was he thinking of, asking her to marry him, while he was like this? Was he so afraid that he would still lose her to Dane Spencer? He hoped that it wasn't, or that Julia should ever think so.

He turned back to the stairs, where Julia had stood, not so long ago. His fangs stirred, itching and twitching. He stared at the spot, a smouldering light, burning in his eyes. Close..so close…abruptly, he turned away and headed deeper into the basement.

/

Julia gazed into the fire, a hand resting on her shoulder. Should she have left him alone, she wondered. And immediately knew the answer to her question. She knew that if she hadn't left when she had, he would have harmed her. Sometimes, his need for blood was too overpowering for him to control. And she knew all too well, how he hated to succumb to his terrible hunger. She glanced at her watch - it had been almost half an hour, since she'd left him. She turned towards the pillars, debating if she should go down to the basement, and see if he was all right. Anything might have happened to him…he still wasn't recovered from his illness, despite his returning hunger.

Her decision was made for her, as the cellar door opened, and Barnabas appeared, pale, but otherwise looking his normal, controlled self.

"Barnabas?" she queried, concern edging her voice. "How do you feel?"

He stopped several paces from her, standing rigidly, staring at her. She felt the briefest hint of fear, and then it was gone.

Outside the dogs howled in answer to her question, and she thought she saw Barnabas flinch. He visibly gathered himself, and then slowly advanced towards her.

He passed her, without saying a word, and concentrated on the flames, hands, clasped in front of him, twisting the onyx ring he wore.

"I'm all right, Julia," he said, finally answering her question. "I am in control, for now." He turned to face her; his dark eyes showed the depth of his struggle, and she felt her heart lurch against her chest. The bloodlust must have been almost over baring. An agony she couldn't ever hope to heal or understand burned in his eyes. It had been close. "After what has happened here tonight, I can't possibly hope or expect a marriage to work, as I am," he continued. He held up his hand, as she began to protest, seeing the pain, his words had brought her. "Please, Julia," he turned to face her, his fear for her safety etched on his face, and in his voice.

"I'm afraid for you, that's why a marriage now, is impossible. Surely you must see that? The reason I've held back for so long was because of this sort of thing happening."

"Barnabas," she breathed his name, stepping closer to him. He stepped back, keeping a small distance between them. She understood, and held her ground.

She should have expected something like this. He felt guilty for what had happened in the basement. But even she could understand his reasoning this time. She had seen the struggle in his eyes, a struggle he was still fighting against. But she had faced down his curse before, and she would again.

As she began an argument of why the marriage could still go ahead, he turned his usual deaf ear, his defence of old against what he felt towards her. He understood that she was hurt and confused by his actions, but it was the only way he could see of keeping her from harm. Surely, in time, she would understand that?

He turned face her again, meaning to point out the futility of what she was proposing, when he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. Moved by the look on her face, he sighed, and shook his head. When would he ever learn that he was never alone? That she would always be at his side? All he ever thought about was himself, what he was feeling. But what about her? His curse had never mattered to her; in her eyes it didn't matter whether he was human or vampire. He made his decision.

He took a step towards her, and this time took her into his arms. "You're right once again, Julia. I can not ask you to re-consider, to wait until I am cured, for the simple reason, I can't bare to be apart from you."

She looked up at him, not sure if she had heard him correctly. He smiled, and gently touched her cheek. "You have stood by me, risked your life for me and my family, with never a thank you from me. I have chosen to…overlook your feelings and motives, for my own selfish reasons. You have made my life worth living, Julia. Now it's my turn, to act so unselfishly. We will marry tomorrow night." He chuckled softly at her startled look, and then bent and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "We'll first go to Collinwood, and announce our engagement to the family, and then I shall go to the village and arrange a time with Judge Thomas."

She moved away from him, just enough to look up at him. "I want to tell Dane, myself, Barnabas. It would be better, that way, than just announcing it. It'll surprise everyone, I know."

Barnabas nodded. "Of course, I understand." he would have said more, but Willie chose that moment to enter the drawing room. "Barnabas, I need to go into town. Is there anything you want before, I go..." he looked up; his face registered stunned surprise to see Julia and Barnabas, standing with arms embraced. Julia reluctantly stepped out of Barnabas' arms, as he released her.

Willie's stunned surprise quickly turned to a beaming, knowing grin. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked mischievously.

Julia looked to Barnabas, and he inclined his head, giving her consent to her unspoken question.

"Willie, Barnabas has asked me to marry him. I've agreed."

His eyes danced and the grin grew wider. "Really?" he asked, still not quite believing his ears, or his eyes. "That's fantastic!" he said, rushing over to the two of them. He shook Barnabas' hand, and kissed Julia on the cheek. The news had loosened his tongue and he gushed, "Barnabas, had the ring designed special."

"Willie," intoned Barnabas, but nothing could stop Willie now.

"…when you both returned from the past," he finished.

Julia looked at Barnabas, stunned. "Is that true?" she asked. The thought that he had had the ring specially designed for her had never crossed her mind.

"Yes, " he said, looking uncomfortable, for being put on the spot. "I sent Willie to Bangor, to have it made. I'd intended to give it to you, but I reverted before I had the chance."

"So, when you gettin' married?" Willie wanted to know, breaking the awkward silence that had suddenly come between them.

"We hope to marry tomorrow night. We were about to go up to Collinwood and announce it to the family, when you came in," explained Barnabas. "Since you're heading into town anyway, you can drive me to Judge Thomas' house."

"Sure, Barnabas," said Willie eagerly. "Want me to come up to the big house, with ya?"

"Yes, but there is one more thing, I wish to ask of you," said Barnabas.

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to be my best man."

Willie's grin, stretched from one ear to the other. "I'd be honoured to, Barnabas," he said, never saying a truer word.

/

At Collinwood, Barnabas and Julia headed directly for the drawing room. Willie hung about the foyer, pacing, back and forth.

Roger and Elizabeth smiled, delighted to see them both. "Barnabas" greeted Roger, jovially, "I'm glad to see you up and about. Felling better I trust?"

Barnabas leaned on his cane, and bowed politely to Elizabeth, and addressed them both. "I'm feeling much improved, thanks to the excellent medical expertise of Julia." He said, glancing in her direction.

"How fortunate that we have a doctor in the family," observed Roger, unaware of how prophetic his comment would prove to be.

"Yes," said Barnabas, glancing surreptitiously at Julia. "We are more fortunate that you know."

Roger and Elizabeth turned expectedly towards their cousin. Something in his tone alerted them to something vastly important.

Barnabas looked at Julia, and she took her place at his side. Both looked nervous. "Julia and I have, something we want to tell you."

"Well out with it, Barnabas," interrupted Roger, eagerly, "Don't keep us in suspense."

He took a deep breath, and plunged ahead. "I've asked Julia to marry me, and she's accepted."

Anything that Roger or Elizabeth might have said was lost when a loud gasping cry came form behind them. The four of them turned towards the sound, and discovered Dane standing in the doorway. The stricken look on his face was enough to tell Julia that he had heard every word. He turned on his heels, and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Julia turned towards Barnabas, dismay on her face. "Barnabas," she whispered.

He nodded. "I understand, Julia."

She turned, without saying a word, and followed after Dane, hoping that she wasn't too late.


	25. Chapter 25

Dane

Chapter 24

**A/N **Parts of this chapter were a bit difficult to write; after a number of rewrites I finally decided to go with this version. Hopefully it will make more sense, in the following chapter, which is sadly (or happily, depending on your view ;)) is the last one. I also got a bit carried away with this.

/

Julia stepped out into the night, looking for any sign of Dane. A movement to her left caught her eye, and she went off in that direction. Despite everything that Dane had done, interfering, as he had, she still hadn't wanted him to learn of her impending marriage the way he had. While it was Barnabas that she loved, there was a better way to let Dane down.

The figure ahead of her paused, as if unsure of which way to go, giving Julia the chance to catch up. "Dane!" she called, to the figure. "Wait!"

The figure moved on, as if it hadn't heard her, but she knew where he was headed, and lessened her pace.

Dane paused, when he heard Julia following him. He turned, watching her progress, and decided to wait for her. He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his tweed jacket, and gazed out at the ocean, from Widow's Hill.

She reached his side a few minutes later, sounding breathless from her pursuit. He didn't acknowledge her presence, as he continued to stare stonily out at the horizon.

"Dane, I'm so sorry, you had to find out like that," she tried to explain. "I wanted to tell you myself, privately."

"I'm surprised he allowed you to come out here, alone," he said bitterly, not turning to face her. "Considering how we can't stand each other."

"Dane, please..." she began, and he turned on her quickly, the distress and pain clear on his face.

"I hope you'll be very happy, with him Julia, you'll need it."

"I'll forget you said that, Dane, " said Julia, coldly, "only because, I understand how you're feeling right now."

"You have no idea of how I feel!" he snapped, his eyes flashing, with anger. Then she realised it wasn't anger, but tears, just barely controlled. "I love you, Julia, I've never made a secret of it. If I thought you could be happy with him." He shook his head, and turned away from her. "I've been a fool, haven't I?" he asked calmly.

Inside, he felt empty. "I should have expected something like this, when you said you loved him. I just never expected him to admit how he felt about you, much less ask you to marry him." He turned back to the ocean. "I'd thought him too much of a coward."

She allowed a bleak smile to cross her face. "Barnabas can be surprising when he wishes. There is a lot about him, you don't know. But a coward is one thing he isn't. I can't imagine my life without him, Dane. I know you expected more from me, and I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. But I can only love one man. I'm truly sorry."

He turned to face her again. The distress of her words, etched deeply on his face. He looked at her with wounded eyes. "I thought once, that it was me. We were great together," he said in a cracked voice. "We would have made a good marriage together. But I lost you then, too, didn't I?"

"I changed, Dane, it had nothing to do with you, or how we felt about each other."

"You sacrificed love, marriage and children for a doctor's degree. Looking back, do you still think it was worth it?"

"Yes, I do. To be what I am today took a lot of hard work and dedication. There were many people just waiting for me to fail and prove them right that a woman could never be a doctor. And some who weren't too fussy about how they went about it. I decided that if I were to succeed, then marriage and children would have to be put aside, until such a time that was more acceptable to me. I realised that my work was more important to me - then I met Barnabas, and everything changed. I never meant to hurt you Dane, you must believe that."

He remained silent, staring out at the night ocean. Lost in his own bleak thoughts.

/

Two days later, Barnabas and Julia's wedding plans were set in motion.

Elizabeth insisted that the marriage take place at Collinwood, and Barnabas felt that he couldn't refuse her.

The whole house was a hive of activity, as everyone bustled about, organising and arranging things. On the actual day of the marriage, Julia found herself, feeling dazed, wondering if it were all a dream. The past few days, from Barnabas confessing his love and proposing felt like a blur.

At any moment she expected to wake up, and realising that everything had been as it always was.

Now, in a lull in the frantic activities of getting everything ready for that night, she found herself, alone in her room. Her thoughts wondered to Barnabas, sleeping in his wooden prison, lost to her, until darkness freed him to her for the night. The previous night, she had examined him, hopeful that in a few days, she could prepare him for yet another attempt to cure him. He had tried to talk her out of it; after all, she had enough to occupy her, with the wedding. She'd explained that it was because of the wedding that she was doing it.

What she had discovered had filled her with hope. He had remarkable regenerative powers. His body was recovering well, from the shock it had received only days before. She had left instructions for Barnabas to take a solution when he arose that night, to help him curb his hunger, at least for a few hours.

Her thoughts of Barnabas made her aware for the first time, how much she missed him during the day. She promised herself, that her first duty to him as his wife would be to find the answer to his curse. That she would full fill this requirement, as a doctor was neither here nor there. She knew that she should start on getting ready, darkness was only a few hours away, but the thought that brides were traditionally late, made her smile to herself, ruefully. Right now, the urge to go to the Old House was too strong to be denied. The need to be near _him_, was too powerful to ignore.

Willie was just putting the finishing touches to the drawing room, when he heard the door open. He frowned, wondering who would be calling at this time of day, with so many preparations taking place at the Big House. The thought that it might be Julia or Dane never crossed his mind.

"Julia, what are you, doin' here?" he asked surprised at seeing her.

"Oh, I was just going to run a few tests."

Willie, wiped his hands on the tea towel, he'd hooked into his trouser belt hoops, and shook his head, emphatically. "Oh no you don't!" he said guiding her back towards the door. "Don' ya know it's bad luck to see the groom before the weddin'?"

"Willie," she tutted annoyed at his superstitions. "I was hardly planning on seeing Barnabas," tutted Julia. "And it's still daylight…."

"No buts, Julia," Willie stated, unfazed. "You've a weddin' to get ready for, and if you start workin' on a cure, you'll never get married. I'll make sure he takes the medicine ya made. Now out!" he finished as he gently but firmly pushed her out the door. "Trust me, you'll be thankin' me for this later." And closed the door in her face, sliding the bolt across to make sure.

Julia stared at the barred door, furiously. "Willie, open this door!" she yelled and hammered to get her point across. "Willie!" The door remained barred against her admittance, and after a few minutes reflection, she smiled at the absurdity of it all. In a few short hours, this would be her home. And Willie was only looking after Barnabas and her interests. After all, this was Collinwood - anything could happen.

/

Barnabas stood nervously in the corner of the room, holding a glass of brandy that Roger had given him, which he'd taken simply out of politeness. He glanced down at the amber liquid, and felt his stomach turn. What was taking her so long? He wondered. Yet at the same time, he hoped that she'd take forever.

The room was crowded with friends of the family, and Barnabas thought he recognised Nicholas Andrews, Julia's second-in-command at Wyndcliffe. He'd seen him on a few occasions when he'd had reason to go there. He seemed to be getting on quite well, with Carolyn, and he smiled to himself, Carolyn needed the diversion, after Jeb's death, which she was still coming to terms with.

Roger made his way from the fireplace, where he'd been talking to the Judge. He grinned mischievously at his nervous cousin. "You look as pale as a ghost, Barnabas," he commented. "And you haven't touched your brandy!"

Barnabas looked down at his glass, and grimaced. "Forgive me, but brandy is the last thing I need," he muttered, putting the glass on side bureau.

Roger laughed and said, "No matter, it'll be all over in a few minutes. I wonder where Julia is?"

Barnabas fidgeted with his bow tie. "That's exactly what I want to know, " he said quietly.

Elizabeth entreated the drawing room, and searched the room, apparently looking for Barnabas. Spotting him, she quickly made her way over to him, smiling reassuringly. "Julia, will be down in a few minutes, Barnabas. She's just making a few last minute adjustments." She sensed his nervousness, and her smile became supportive as she placed a hand on his arm. "Just a few minutes longer, and she'll be down."

/

Julia paused at the top of the stairs, gathering herself for the next few minutes when her life would be forever changed. Down those stairs, and a short walk to the drawing room, where the man she was about to marry, was waiting for her.

She braced herself, and plucked the courage from somewhere, to begin the descent to a new life. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, which seemed both the longest and shortest in her life, a figure detached itself from the shadows, and she gasped in both surprise and fright.

"Sorry I frightened you," said Dane, his face flushed with drink. He looked her up and down, and smiled. "You look fantastic," he said, nodding his approval, and she began to relax a little. This had been the first time she had seen him, since he had learned of her marriage plans. Although she had extended an open invitation to attend, she hadn't really expected him to stay, knowing how he felt about Barnabas and the whole thing in general.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," she said. "After the other night, I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving."

"I decided to stay," he said quite un-necessarily. "I lost you once, before, but I won't this time."

She felt a stab of fear and doubt pierce her soul. "What do you mean?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"It's quite simple really," he said folding his arms. "I love you, Julia, and I'm going to do everything I can to make you see what a big mistake you're making."

"Don't do anything to spoil my wedding, Dane," she threatened, "otherwise it won't just be my love you'll lose."

Elizabeth appeared at the drawing room doors, unaware of the tension between them. "The Judge is ready now, Julia. And Barnabas is waiting."

Julia turned to Dane once more. "Please Dane. If it is a mistake, let me make it on my own."

Julia stepped into the doorway of the drawing room, and the low murmur of voices quietened as they became of the bride's presence.

Barnabas had retreated to the fireplace, staring into the flames, while he waited impatiently for his wife-to-be, slowly turned to see why the conversation had ceased.

When he saw her, everyone else in the room ceased to exist. He was mesmerised by her beauty. He was afraid to blink in case this vision she made would vanish if he did so. He swallowed as she became aware of his gaze, and slowly advanced towards him.

She wore a cream two-piece suit, which seemed to sparkle with a life of it's own. Her hair was swept up into a bun, interlaced with pearls. She wore no veil, but she held the customary bouquet of flowers. She wore only a little make-up, but the effect was flattering. As he stared at her, he felt himself drown in her eyes. He tried to speak her name, but his throat couldn't follow through.

Seeing her, as she was now, only seemed to ridicule the whole idea of they were about to do. She was after all, literally marrying a dead man. What was he thinking of, condemning her to such a marriage when all they had to look forward to, was the approach of dusk.

But how could he turn away from her now, when he knew that to live without her, would be a fate far worse than what he was forced to live through now?

She made his existence more bearable. She was as much apart of his existence, as the night was. He's anchor, his friend, and so much more, than she could ever begin to realise. While he was a vampire, he was afraid to show her how deep his love for her was. He'd come close to harming her once, what if it was repeated, and there was no way he could prevent what would happen? It had almost happened in 1840, before his 1971 self had possessed his 1840 self. If he had harmed her...he shuddered at the thought.

He would have to exercise more self-control and caution than ever before.

Already he could feel the wanting in his soul, and he felt helpless to stop it.

Her heart raced as she drew closer to him. And when he smiled and reached out a hand, she took it, with a trembling hand, holding on tightly, as though he'd vanish if she didn't.

The dream-like feel of events, faded abruptly, as he drew her closer. She swallowed, and tried to speak; only managing an almost inaudible squeak of his name. His throat worked but no sound came out, and it was then that she realised that he was as nervous as she was.

Instead, of saying anything, he gently raised her hand, and kissed the back of it.

From behind him the Judge coughed politely, and the spell that they were the only two people gathered in the room was broken.

Julia found herself; able to breathe once more, and felt some of her nervousness leave her, as she took her place beside Barnabas.

She turned to look up at him, and he gently patted the hand he still held, and smiled. He mouthed the words' "I love you," still unable to quite trust his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have a moment?" asked Judge Thomas, a man in his late sixties. A hush quickly settled around the room, as everyone took their places, behind Barnabas and Julia.

Once order had settled, Judge Thomas leaned in towards the nervous couple, and said a few words, that only they could hear. He smiled at their answer, and whispered a few words of encouragement.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God," began the Judge, "and in the eyes of this company, to join together this man and this woman."

The Judge's voice trailed away, as Barnabas turned to look at Julia. The question of whether this marriage was fair to her crossed his mind, once more. Should he have followed his instincts and postponed the ceremony until a cure had been found? His being cried out that this was wrong, that he should have a waited. But a part of him, knew that he was doing the right thing. What if a cure was never found? It wasn't worth thinking about. He was brought back to reality by the Judge asking a question, and he suddenly went cold, as Julia's face paled and she looked not at him, but at Dane Spencer, and it wasn't a look that he much cared to see on her face; fear and doubt.

"Is there anyone present, who thinks that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Julia tried not to let Dane's threat to stop the wedding get to her. After all, what he could he do? He had no reason to suspect that Barnabas was anything than what he appeared to be. Certainly he wouldn't ever think that Barnabas was a vampire. But she wondered; he'd seemed so confidant when he had spoken to her briefly in the foyer.

Barnabas turned to face Dane, and she realised that he knew Dane had something to do with the way she was reacting. From the look on Barnabas' face, Dane would be better to tread very carefully.

After a few minutes and Dane remained silent, they both breathed a sigh of relief. The Judge waited a half-second longer and then turning to Julia; he proffered the two wedding rings that had been placed on his Bible. Julia took the ring meant for Barnabas. "Do you Julia Hoffman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Julia's heart swelled up with pride as she slipped the gold band on his finger. "I do," she whispered, gazing up at him. Seeing her smile, settled any doubts Barnabas still had. They were in this together, and always would be. "In sickness and in health" the Judge had said. Well they were already in the sickness part of their vows, he only hoped - no prayed - that the health part would quickly follow, so they could both be free.

Barnabas took the ring for Julia, in a trembling hand, and the Judge repeated his question. In a shaky voice, Barnabas answered his "I do," as he placed the ring on her finger.

The Judge beamed at the newly married couple and took both of their hands in his. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations. You may kiss the bride."

Barnabas turned to face his new wife, and as the room cheered and threw rice, his kissed her tenderly, though briefly. Julia understood his reasons why, and hugged him, briefly, whispering, "I love you", in his ear.

Roger was the first to congratulate them. He shook Barnabas' hand vigorously, and kissed Julia on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Julia!" he crowed.

Barnabas and Julia laughed, delightedly. "Thank you, Roger," said Julia, happily, glancing up at her husband. "Of course, this means that you get a share in the Cannery now, Barnabas," continued Roger.

"Ignore him, Barnabas," said Elizabeth with a smile, coming over to join them. "Congratulations, Barnabas, Julia," she said kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, both."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, for everything," said Julia, sincerely. "It means a lot to us both," she said including Barnabas in her glance.

"Yes, thank you, Elizabeth," agreed Barnabas, with one of his rare smiles.

"Excuse me," said Dane, coming over to the group. "I just wanted to offer my congratulations." And he stuck out his hand in Barnabas' direction.

Barnabas had no choice to but to take the proffered hand. Dane's grip was like steel, and he pumped their arms, vigorously. Elizabeth excused herself, and once she had left, Dane's friendly grin, faded from his face.

His eyes grew cold as he regarded Barnabas. "I don't like you," he said, "That much is obvious. But you'd better look after her, Collins, or else I'll be back," he threatened.

"You don't have to worry, Spencer," said Barnabas, equally cold, disentangling himself, from Dane's grip. "I intend to make her as happy as possible."

"You've already done that," Julia assured him, leaning in close against him. "And thank you Dane, for what you've done."

"Oh, don't thank me, Julia. I only realised that if I had sabotaged your wedding, losing you to another man, would have been the least of my losses." He turned to look at Barnabas, with cold eyes. "Just remember my warning, Collins." Satisfied, he turned and mingled with the other guests.

/

Somehow, Barnabas and Julia found themselves, in the garden of Collinwood.

It was the first chance either of them had had any time alone, in the few hours they had been married.

Julia glanced up at the night sky, and sighed. Barnabas came up behind her, and gathered her into his arms. "I wish tonight would never end," she pondered aloud.

He kissed her hair, and gathered her closer to him. She gathered his hands in hers, feeling content. "I know what you mean, but we should return. Our guests will be wondering where we are."

She snuggled closer to him. "Let them wait, just a while longer, Barnabas," she said, turning around to face him. "Right now, I just want us to be alone."

He smiled down at her fondly. "We have the rest of our lives, to be alone," he chided. "Besides, you're getting chilled."

"Just a few minutes longer," she said, resting her hands on his chest, and looking up at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "A few minutes more," he allowed, moving to kiss her.

On the terrace, Roger stepped quietly back into the drawing room, leaving them to themselves, a secretive grin, on his face.

/

The doors of the Old House swung open, and Julia began to walk through the doors of what would now be her new home. But Barnabas grabbed her arm, and she looked back, curiously.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because...I wouldn't be able to do this," he said picking her up, and carrying her over the threshold. She laughed delighted by his gesture, and draped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

He gently lowered her to the floor, and drew her close to him, kissing her ardently. The solution that Julia had made the pervious night had done its job. He'd had no hint of his hunger, except for the first brief minutes, when she'd first entered the drawing room at Collinwood.

He drew back, and held her hands in his, caressing the palms with his thumbs. "Are you happy, Julia?" he asked.

"More than I ever thought possible, Barnabas."

He looked over her shoulder, towards the window. "It'll be dawn, soon," he commented, a reluctance to leave her, suddenly overwhelming him. He looked down at her sadly. "This isn't exactly the kind of wedding night I had in mind."

"Right now, I have everything that I need," she said, moving deeper into his embrace. "Your love."

"That you will always have," he vowed, and kissed her deeply.

He moved back quickly, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Barnabas?" she asked an inexplicable feeling of dread washing over her. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know," he said, fearfully, flexing his hand. "M-my arm has gone numb." He looked at her, genuinely afraid as pain stabbed at his heart. "Julia!" he croaked, before collapsing to the floor at her feet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"Barnabas!" cried Julia, bending down to examine him. "Barnabas!" His skin was hot to the touch, as though he had a fever; his face was the colour of marble. "Barnabas!" she sobbed once more, her voice rising. She give him a little shake. Her hands fluttered over his chest like frightened birds, as she loosened off his bow tie, and shirt. She could feel tears prick her eyes, fear crawling in her stomach, and fought not to give in to her hysteria. She glanced towards the window, trying somehow to connect this with the coming of dawn, but the windows remained dark.

"Barnabas?" she questioned now, the tears she didn't want to shed, falling slowly down her cheeks. He remained unmoving, a grimace of pain still on his face. The points of his fangs, just showing through his parted lips.

"Oh, Barnabas!" she sobbed, giving in to her fears, tenderly touching his face.

Willie had remained behind as the other guests departed, helping Mrs Johnson tidy things up. Anything to delay his return to the Old House.

As he entered the foyer from the drawing room, he saw Carolyn still talking to that Nick Andrews fella from Wyndcliffe. They'd spent a lot of time together, during the wedding and celebrations, he'd noticed. He grinned to himself, wondering if Nick would be visiting Collinwood, often in the near future. He hoped so, Nick seemed okay to him, and if he made Carolyn forget her troubles, so much the better.

He walked on, headed towards the kitchen when the piercing pain caught him unaware.

He collapsed to his knees with a groan, as the pain washed over him. He tried to stand as the pain seem to fade, but just as he was about to regain his feet, it came cascading over him, like surf. What was wrong with him?

Fear consumed him, as the pain buried deeper through his entire body. Then a voice in his head spoke to him, a voice he knew well.

"_Willie!_"

"_Barnabas!_" he croaked. The pain faded, and he understood everything. He climbed unsteadily to his feet, and swaying slightly, headed for the back door. He had to get to the Old House.

/

Barnabas tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. His entire body felt as though it were on fire. When he tried to move, it only seemed to make it worse. Lying still, he found that he could sense the place around him. He sensed blackness; a void, a place between two worlds.

He tried to speak, but it seemed too much effort. Where was Julia, he wondered. Was she here too? He pushed out, trying to sense her presence, and became afraid, when he couldn't "feel" her.

_Julia!_ his mind screamed. _Julia! I need you, Julia._

But there was no soothing reply to calm his growing fears. Where was he?

What had happened to him? Why did he feel as though his was burning? Why was he here?

He became aware of another presence in this Limbo World, his fear increased. Was it the being that had brought him here? _Julia! Willie!_ His frightened mind cried out. _Juuuuulllliiiiiaaaa!_

The presence came closer, and he realised there was something familiar about this presence. It wasn't Julia, he knew that much, but it served to reassure him. As the presence came closer he recognised it for who it was, and his heart swelled. Could it really be? He dared not believe his eyes; it had been so long...

But when the presence reached out and touched him, he knew it was true. Her touch calmed the raging fires that caressed his body, with a lover's touch.

Peace came to his mind, and he sank deeper into the darkness.

/

Willie entered the Old House, without bothering to knock, and the first thing he saw, was Julia kneeling over the prone body of Barnabas.

"What happened?" he gasped, shocked.

"I don't know," said Julia, shaking her head. It was clear to Willie that she was in shock, and who could blame her? Hours ago, everything had been normal. Certainly Barnabas had seemed healthy enough. She looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here, Willie?"

"I heard him calling me," he tried to explain, pointing to his head. "In here. And I felt the most excruciating pain." he frowned, looking at Barnabas. "His pain, I suppose."

"But that's impossible, Willie," said Julia, shaking her head. "He hasn't said anything."

"You're forgettin' I was in his power once. Maybe, maybe there's still a kind of link between us. I mean, while he's a vampire…oh I don't know what I mean!" he admonished himself, running his hands through his hair.

"Did he take that solution I prepared?" she asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, course he did. Why? Do you think that's what made him sick?"

Julia stared down at the prone form of her husband. "I don't know!" she said, her voice rising again, and Willie knew that she was close to breaking down. He gathered her into his arms, and she leaned against him. A bad sign if ever there was one, he thought. "Maybe he wasn't recovered from the effects of his last illness," she suggested. "Maybe all the excitement and the solution were just too much for him to take?"

She was clutching at straws, and they both knew it. She felt helpless. She thought of earlier that day, when Willie had said that seeing the groom before the wedding was bad luck…well, it certainly looked as though he was right.

"He seemed okay when he took it, Julia. Looked forward to it, even," Willie tried to assure her. "I even asked him if he was okay and he said he was. Besides, he woulda told ya if he weren't. He knows how you kinda worry."

Julia glanced towards the window, and became alarmed at the growing pinkish light that was beginning to colour the night sky. "Help me, get him to the basement, Willie."

/

Together, they somehow managed to get his prone form down into the relative safety of the cellar, and the confines of his coffin.

His skin was more death-like than ever, and had grown cold like stone.

Julia began to fear that she had really lost him this time. That no matter how she tried, he wouldn't recover from this.

"It's like it was, when he reverted," commented Willie, and then wished he hadn't said anything, when Julia looked at him sharply. Her eyes were red and raw looking, something he'd never thought he'd see on Julia. "Explain, Willie," she pounced on his words.

"Well, from what you said happened, it's like what happened when he reverted. It happened so suddenly then too. One minute he was fine and the next he was just like this. Maybe this means that he might get better," he said, hopefully.

Julia turned to the coffin, reluctant to close the lid. She caressed his face tenderly, fresh tears threatening to fall. "You don't know how much I want that, Willie," she said in a choked voice. "Not just for myself, but for him too. Oh Willie!" she sobbed.

He went to her, and embraced her. She submitted, leaning weakly against his chest. And Willie felt his own hot tears running down his cheeks, not just affected by what had happened to Barnabas, but for Julia too. He wondered if it would be possible for anyone to find happiness at Collinwood.

/

Julia stood silently on the point of Widow's Hill, looking aimlessly out at the sea. She hadn't slept well, the pervious night. Every time she had closed her eyes, she kept going back to that stricken look of pain and fear on Barnabas' face.

She had checked on him several times, during the hours of dawn and now late afternoon.

She sighed, reflecting on how short her marriage to Barnabas seemed to be turning out. She had faced down his curse for so long and so often, that she had literally come to disregard it. Now, she was being faced with the reality. He had been so afraid that it would be her the curse would affect, neither of them had ever stopped to think that he might be the one the curse would finally take from the other.

She felt tears prick her eyes once more, and she fiercely wiped at her eyes. Weeping wouldn't bring him back, she knew that. But it still didn't make it any easier. If there was something she could do, she couldn't think of it. Test after test had revealed nothing. She couldn't explain it. She hated mysteries.

When the step came behind her, she ignored it. She felt little like talking to anyone. Especially as low as she was feeling right now. She was supposed to be on her honeymoon. She stared down at the ring Barnabas had given her, and felt her resolve begin to crumble. She loved him! And now he would never know just how much.

Her depression was forgotten as the owner of the steps behind, suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Dane!" she protested, "I hardly…."

"I hope that you don't plan to call me by another man's name during our marriage."

She turned around to face the one man she had never expected to see standing before her.

"Barnabas!" she gasped. "How?"

He grinned, pleased with his surprise. "It's a beautiful afternoon, don't think? Too good to be alone."

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand it myself," he said looking down at her. "Only that I couldn't bear to be apart from you," he said growing solemn.

She stepped closer to him, looking up at him with frightened, wondering, questioning eyes.

"Is it true?" she whispered. "Are you free? Are we free?"

"I believe so, but only time will tell. The only thing I'm sure of is that I love you, Julia. And it was you that brought me back. You...and Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"My sister...came to me. She's forgiven me, Julia. After all these years, she's finally forgiven me. And now I've been given a second chance with you, and I'm not going to waste it."

She stepped into his open arms, and when he kissed her, she thought she'd never had anything so sweet.

The kiss ended slowly, and when it did, they headed towards the Old House. Julia had made arrangements for Barnabas' stay at Wyndcliffe, shortly after the wedding. But something told her, that Wyndcliffe could wait for a while.

/

**A/N **Watch out for the next story in this series, "Destiny."


End file.
